Lineta's Saga
by AnimeTwins101
Summary: When a young orphaned girl is taken in by Greed. She learns that her friends are her new family. Along the way she'll fall in love with Xingneese prince. Disclaimer I DON'T OWN FMA! LingxOC Rated T just in case
1. The Mysterious Girl

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 1 -The Mysterious Girl

Greed's POV-

My foot splashed in a puddle. '_Great, now my shoe is wet.'_ I stopped to shake some of the water off, and continued walking.

I am just getting some fresh air, even though it is midnight, and I'm...wearing…sunglasses… Hey, don't judge me for wearing sunglasses at midnight! They're cool. I grinned as I thought about my glasses.

I heard something move in the alley I was standing next to. I stopped walking and looked into the alley.

"Hello?!" I yelled, and waited for a response.

"…" Nothing. But I could have sworn I heard something. I went in to see if there really something in the alley, or if it was my imagination. I had taken a couple of steps into the alley when I saw something lying against a trash can near the end of the alley.

I went to investigate the thing leaning against the trash can. As I got closer to it, I realized it wasn't a thing, it was a little girl! I knelt down next to the girl, and I saw that she was badly injured. She had cuts on her arms, legs, and on her abdomen. She had dark chestnut hair, a tan trench coat, and matching tan suit pants. She also had a black tank top underneath the trench coat.

'_Enough looking at her, I needed to get her some medical attention. I'll bring her back to the hideout.'_ I gently put one of my arms under her head, and my other arm under her knees. She made a small whimper as I picked her up. I started running towards the hideout.

Martel's POV-

I love playing poker against the boys. I always win. I grinned as I put down my winning hand.

"I win," I said confidently. The boys (Bido, Dorrochett, and Roa) sighed and put down their hands.

"I still think you cheat," Bido muttered crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No, I'm just better then you guys," I said with a sly grin.

"When do you think the boss will be back?" Roa asked Dorrochett.

"I don't know, hopefully so-" Dorrochett was cut off by the slam of the door. Greed was standing in the door way holding…a little girl?!

Greed's POV-

I didn't bother opening the door, I just kicked it in. _'I'll fix it later.'_

I see Bido, Dorrochett, Martel, and Roa just standing there staring at me. I started barking orders at them. "Dorrochett, Roa, get some medical supplies! Bido, fix the door! Martel, come help me with this girl!"

After I was done, my henchmen got straight to work. I started heading for my room. The kid could rest there.

When I opened the door I gently put the kid on my bed. I turn around, and I see that Martel is by my side. I back up to let her look at the kid.

"Greed, did you kidnap this little girl?" Martel looked at me with that _'please tell me you didn't' _look.

"No, I didn't. She was like this in an alley." I retorted, with an _'I didn't do anything wrong'_ look. She sighed and gave up on her interrogation.

Dorrochett and Roa came in with some medical supplies, which they gave to Martel.

"Thanks, now everyone get out while I tend to this girl," she said, pointing at the door.

We all exited the room as Martel worked on the little girl's injuries. I hoped she would be ok. Well, I didn't know her _that_ long, but she was all alone; it was like she was calling out to me…I am not going soft! I am the ultimate shield, you know!

I went to the main room and sat down on the couch. Dorrochett sank into an armchair next me, and Roa sat on a barstool.

"So, boss, who's the girl?" Dorrochett asked, his head tilted like a dog's.

"I don't know, I just found her in an alley," I grunted, thinking about the girl. _'What was her name?' _

"Really? I wonder why she's badly injured?" Dorrochett murmured, trying to think.

Martel walked in, standing at the other end of the couch. "She's pretty beat up, but I think she'll be ok," she said as she sat down on the couch, staying well away from me.

"That's good," I muttered in relief.

"Yeah," Roa added in agreement. The rest of the night was just talking about the little girl. Eventually, we all hit the sack.

-the next morning-

Greed's POV-

I slowly pried my eyes open. I had slept on the couch, since the kid was sleeping in my bed.

'_Oh yeah! I better go check on the kid.'_ I swung my feet of the couch and pushed myself up.

My henchmen woke up before I did. Glancing around, they were sitting at the bar talking. I walked to my room, stopping at the door.

'_She might still be sleeping, so I should probably knock'._

"I'm coming in," I called as I knocked and opened the door. _'Well, she isn't sleeping.'_

The girl was awake, sitting bolt upright in my bed. She looked scared to death.

"Hey kid, you finally woke up," I said in a casual tone. "The name is Greed, what's yours?"

She took a while to answer. "…My name is Lineta, sir…" she whispered in a small voice. _'I wonder why she was so scared?'_

Lineta's POV-

Greed. I could tell he wasn't human. He had an inhuman aura. The thought of him not being human sent chills down my spine.

"Hey, Lineta, why are you so scared? I'm not going to hurt you." He walked closer and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Your aura… it isn't human…"

"Hmm?" He must have not heard what I was saying.

"Greed…sir…you aren't human, are you?" I tried speaking louder so he could hear me.

"I'm not. How did you guess?" He asked with a devious smirk. "Was it this?" He held up his left hand. On the back of his hand was the image of a dragon eating its own tail. In the center of the symbol was a six pointed star.

"No, it wasn't that...it was your aura…it's… not human." He looked confused for a moment but it quickly faded into a grin.

"You know that I'm not human, but would you like to know what I am?" Greed asked with as the smirk returned.

I nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I would like to know," I whispered sheepishly.

"Do you know what a homunculus is?" Greed asked questioningly.

'_I _do_ know what a homunculus is. They are artificial humans! Greed…is he a homunculus?!'_ I nodded my head fearfully.

"You do? Well, that saves me a lot of explaining. Well, I'm a homunculus," he said with a sly grin.

'_He's a homunculus?! I thought they were only a theory! But he's a real life homunculus!'_

"Kid, you were pretty beat up. Mind telling me what happened?" he asked with a dead serious look.

"I don't…I don't remember…I'm sorry…" I ducked my head. I suddenly felt something touch my head. I looked over at Greed. _'He's patting my head? Maybe he isn't so bad after all.' _

"It's fine kid, I just wanted to know if you remembered." The homunculus stood up.

"Greed…sir…I thought homunculi were just a theory…and it's impossible to make one…" I looked up at Greed helplessly. I was lost. I don't know what was going on. Greed grabbed my hand with both of his and looked me straight in the eyes.

"_Lineta, nothing is impossible_."


	2. The Henchmen

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 2 –The Henchmen

Lineta's POV-

Greed slowly let go of my hands and stood. His words echoed in my head.

_ "Nothing is impossible."_

What does that mean?

"Lineta," Greed spoke to me. I blinked to show that I was listening. "I'll be right back. I'm getting you something else to wear. Okay?"

I nodded, and he left the room, closing the door behind him. I was given a better chance to examine my surroundings.

I was in a simple white room. I was sitting on a simple, white bed. _'Now that I think of it, this room is pretty simple. Not a lot of color—besides the rock'n'roll albums lining one of the corners of the room, of course. Where am I? Well, obviously a bedroom. Duh, Sherlock.'_

I was bandaged up…what could have happened to me? Maybe that's why Greed was asking if I remembered anything. I was honest when I said I don't remember. Was I mugged? Why would someone attack me?

It's doesn't matter now; at least Greed saved me. He may be a homunculus, but that doesn't mean he's a bad guy.

The door swung open, showing Greed. He was holding some clothes over his arm. "I don't know what you like, so I hope these work," he said, walking over to me.

"Thank you… I appreciate it," I replied as he handed me the clothes.

"No problem, kid," Greed messed up my hair with one large hand. "I'll be outside the door, so go ahead and change,"

I laid out the clothes on the bed to get a better look at them. He had given me a blue shirt with mid-length sleeves that blossom out from her elbow with a black vest over it, along with baggy white pants. Under the pants went a pair of knee-high and black shoes.

I got changed into the clothes, calling "I'm done, you can come in now."

The door swung open to reveal Greed. "It looks better than I thought it would. I like it." Greed smiled graciously.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"Want to go meet the others?" Greed asked curiously.

"The others?" _'Does he mean there are others... more people... just like him?'_

"Yeah, the other people who live here. You see, the people who live in this place all have reasons that they can't live in the so-called 'normal world'." Greed smirked.

_ 'A reason that they can live in the 'normal world'.'_ That makes me a bit nervous to meet the others. But this man saved my life, so I'm kind of in his debt.

"Sure…" I nervously answered Greed.

Greed's POV-

"Good, now come with me," I ordered as I walked towards the door.

_ 'Why's the kid so nervous? Maybe she's worried about the people who live here.'_

I allowed Lineta to go first, holding the door for her. I followed her through after closing the door.

She was a bit jumpy. I don't think she was looking forward to meeting the others much, so I put my arm around her shoulders. Lineta jumped the moment I touched her. She looked at me fearfully.

"You don't have to be so tense, kid. No one is going to hurt you as long as you stay with me," I rested my arm on her shoulders and pulling her even closer to me. She blushed furiously. I started chuckling, and her face became even redder.

_ 'She's a cute one isn't she?'_ Her face paled again as the nervousness set back in. I think that she's anxious about meeting my henchmen.

We were almost to the main room, and she was even more scared than before. I felt bad for the kid, though it wasn't like she going to get hurt…well, I don't think she knew that.

I pulled her into the main room. Dorrochett was sitting on some crates smoking a cigarette, Roa was cleaning some shot glasses behind the bar, and Bido was sitting on a bar stool talking to Roa. Martel was sitting on a beat up arm chair examining her nails.

At this point Lineta had hidden herself behind me. My henchmen all looked up as I came into the room.

"Hey," I signaled my henchmen to meet me next to the couch.

Lineta's POV-

I held onto Greed tightly. I could sense animals in the souls of the other people.

The man carrying a sword had the aura of a dog. The big man with a ponytail had an aura of a cow…or a bull, maybe. The small man with green scales on his face had an aura of some sort of lizard. The woman with a snake tattoo on her neck had an aura of a, well, snake. I could tell that just like Greed, these people weren't human.

"Hey," I looked up at Greed. He made some sort of hand gesture to the other people in the room, and started walking towards the couch. I followed him closely as he sat on the couch.

He then he pulled on my arm, making me sit next to him. When I sat down Greed put his arm around my shoulders again, pulling me closer to him. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed yet again. Why did he keep doing that? Was he doing that to comfort me? I honestly don't know anymore.


	3. New Friends

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 3 –New Friends

Greed's POV-

My henchmen stood up in front of me, and I kicked my feet up on the coffee table.

"Who's the girl?" Bido asked, looking at Lineta. Lineta shifted uncomfortably as Bido stared at her. I gave Bido a 'stop freaking her out' look, and he backed up, hands raised.

"Tell them your name, kid." I encouraged her. She gave me a fearful look, and then turned her head to face my henchmen.

"My-my name is Lineta," she said shakily, slightly bowing.

_ 'Now, that's better.'_ I gestured at my henchmen to introduce themselves. "Now, you guys,"

Lineta's POV-

"Now, you guys," Greed ordered, doing yet another hand gesture. Did he have a hand gesture manual or something? But anyways, I think the others were going to introduce themselves.

The dog-man stepped forward first. "The name's Dorrochett." He bounced his sword on his shoulder, and gave me a smile. I returned the small smile.

Next was the little man. He creeped me out. "Bido," He said with his nose up and arms crossed.

After that was the larger man. "Roa," He nodded.

Lastly, it was the woman. "Hi, I'm Martel," She greeted with a wave and smile.

"Now, that's better. Now we all know each other," Greed laughed enthusiastically. I wanted to know what his 'henchmen' were because they definitely weren't human. _'But how do I ask? Maybe I'll just ask him. Simple as that.' _

"Um, Greed?"

"Hm?" Greed heard me call him, but didn't understand what I said. _'I'll try speaking up this time.' _

I had butterflies in my stomach as I asked. "Um…your henchmen…they aren't human, are they?"

"You're a clever one, aren't you?" Greed praised with a grin on his face. "Well, they aren't human, but they are close. Have you ever heard of a chimera?"

_ 'I've heard of chimeras.'_ "Yes, I have." I spared everyone a long boring speech of what chimera is.

"Well, they're chimeras," Greed gestured at his henchmen. _'Finally! I gesture I can understand! Then, that explains how their auras are half-human half-animal.' _

"Want to guess what animals they're mixed with? 'Cuz you did guess that they are chimeras." He asked with a curious grin on his face. I nodded quickly, because I already knew what they were.

"If you want to guess, then what animal am I mixed with?" Dorrochett asked confidently.

"Hm…" I wanted it to make it seem like I didn't know. "Were you mixed with a dog?" I asked the question with a curious tone, even though I already knew that he was. Dorrochett was surprised beyond belief.

"Y-yeah." Dorrochett looked a little creeped out. As I continued saying the animals I thought they were mixed with they became more freaked out because I kept guessing right.

_ 'Wow I'm freaking out chimeras…and they aren't even human…now that was an out of hand comment.'_

"You're amazing, kid," Greed patted my head. "Thank you," I said with a little smile of gratitude.

Greed's POV-

I'm still amazed that the kid guessed everyone's animal mixtures. _'Where was this kid from, and how did she know I'm not human?_' Maybe that's how she could tell what animals my henchmen were mixed with.

My eyes snapped to the door when it slammed open. "Hey, Bido, did fix the door!"

In the doorway was the owner of Red's Bar, a rival bar. Dorrochett stood up, ready to pull out his sword and attack.

"It's okay, stand down Dorrochett." I stood to confront the owner. Dorrochett stood back, still ready to pull his sword.

"We saw some of your men in our bar scaring the women." The owner sounded a bit drunk as he talked. "And we told you if one of your men came into our bar that someone was going to get it," He drunkenly held up a pistol and pointed it at me.

"Whoa there, you don't need to shoot someone over something so small," I said as tried to push the dangerous end of the gun down.

"No! We warned you," He said lifted the gun again, pointing it at my foreheada. I facepalmed. He just needed to give up.

"Now you're going to learn your les-" He was cut off by a thud. _'What the H*** just happened?'_ My eyes shot up to see that instead of the owner standing there, it was Lineta.

I opened my mouth to ask what she did when she urgently interrupted me. "Greed, are you ok?"

"_Yeah_…what exactly happened here?" I asked carefully.

Lineta's POV-

_ 'Oh, He must've not seen what I did.' _"Well-"

"Hey! Brat!" I spun around to see…thugs. I guess I didn't know them.

"Yes?" I asked in a polite tone.

"Don' think yer goin' t'get out'f here wifout a learnin' yerself a lesson 'bout beatin' up our boss!" He swayed to the side. He was drunk.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to offend you guys. I was just protecting my friend." I waved my hands innocently. I called Greed my friend well…because…I liked him (as a friend). He did save my life after all, and he seemed nice.

"You callin' us out you brat!?" The same guy asked, drawing a knife out of his pocket, as did all the other men that entered the bar.

"Hey, you don't need to attack a little girl, do you?" Greed walked up behind me.

"We aren' talkin' t'ya. We're talkin' t' th' brat." A different one of the thugs said. They all must be drunk…great.

"Could guys leave? You're getting annoying, and also your breath stinks." I pointed to the door. I was just being honest. I could tell that Greed didn't like them being here.

"YOU BRAT!" A thug lunged at me from the left with a sword in his right hand.


	4. Past Memories part 1

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 4 part 1 – Past Memories

Lineta's Pov-

My attention snapped towards the man running at me. I quickly took a step back to avoid the man. The sword barely cut me in the cheek. I winced as the crimson liquid flowed down from my cheek. The man slowed down and turned around for another go. This time I was ready to block him. I let him come pounding at me. The sword was about to make contact when I ducked out of the way and kneed the man in the gut. He jerked for a while then fell to the ground. I looked to my right when another man was lunging at me with a knife in one of his hands. I sighed he was really clueless.

Greed's Pov-

"I thought I told you guys to leave," Lineta said as the man was right in front of her. She then shoots her leg up. Her foot hit the man straight in his nose. He collapsed twitching on the floor. "Well are guys going to leave _now_?" Lineta asked as the men from Big Red's bar who were getting up slowly. The owner first got up. He hesitated and started shacking. "Wh-what's wrong with your eyes?" the owner said pointing his shaky finger at Lineta. Lineta looked down when the owner said that. "Leave" Lineta mumbled something under her breath. She looked hurt from that comment. Her head was ducked in dispersion. "I said leave!" Lineta said pointing her finger at the door. The men from Red's Bar slowly started to back up with his hands up. "Let's get going you guys! She's a freak!" the owner said as he started running towards the door with his men behind him. They stumbled at first opening the door but eventually got out of the bar. Lineta let out a small sigh of relief. When she sighed I gave an enthusiastic applause. She spun around immediately then gave me a relived smile. But that smile didn't last long it turned into a concerned agonizing look on her face. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked her with a concerned look. I started walking towards the couch with Lineta walking closely behind me. I plopped myself down on the couch. Lineta sat down next to me she still looked concerned. "Well… um… my eyes…" By this time her head was ducked in despair. "What about your eyes?" I asked patting her on the back. She looked at me, this time I finally noticed her eyes. I see why she was worried about her eyes. Like mine they were purple, which isn't a human eye color. "What happened Lineta?" I asked her with concern.

Lineta's Pov-

I know that he deserved to know but I'm not too fond of telling people about it… actually I've never told anyone about it. Nobody has ever asked about my eyes. "Well it's a very long story." I said trying to stall telling them about it. "Go on. Let's hear it," Greed said grinning. I wish that I could smile. "First of all I'm not from your country." I said looking up. I was getting ready to be scolded. "Then where are you from?" I was shocked because Martel was talking to me. "I'm from the eastern country of Xing." I said proudly. "Why are you in this country?" I looked over at Dorrochett who asked the question. I felt my heart drop… out of all questions that one. Martel elbowed Dorrochett "Nice one look what you did." She hissed Dorrochett. "Sorry I didn't know." Dorrochett said in defense. "It's fine. He didn't know. I can tell you," I said in defense of Dorrochett.

~Flashback~

Lineta's Pov-

"Ling slow down!" I called to Ling who was about 40 meters ahead of me. I felt my feet pounding as I tried to catch up to the prince. Him bringing a prince didn't change the fact the he was my best friend. My parents were pretty high up in Xingneese Empire that helped me meet Ling in the first place. My father is a personal bodyguard to the emperor. My mom on the other hand was a doctor to emperor, his wife, and his sons and daughters. In my mother's spare time she studied alchemy of the western country of Amsteris. That's one of the reasons I was friends with Ling. The prince slowed down, and then stopped next to me. We were both were panting for breath. We laughed at the awkward silence. "Let's rest here for now," Ling said sitting down with his legs crossed. I sat down the same way next to him. The golden sunset was absolutely beautiful in Xing. I looked over at Ling's somewhat squinty eyes. I smiled at him. He has always looked so handsome. He already had some manly features at the age of 12. He was only 2 years older than me. "Hey, Lineta," Ling said trying to get my attention. I had a habit of daydreaming. "Yes?" I said as I snapped out of my daydream trance. "I brought you a little gift because today _is _your birthday," Ling said as he started digging through his pocket. "You didn't need to get me anything." I pleaded even though I think it's very sweet of him to do that. He held out a silver locket on a small silver chain. Engraved on the front of the locket was '的朋友' which translates into 'friends'. He held out the small engraved locket. "Happy Birthday. I hope that you like it." Ling said placing the locket in my hand. "Thank you," I said graciously. "That's not it. Look inside it." Ling continued. "How do I open it?" I asked examining the locket. "You twist the nob on the top to the left, right, left, and push the nob down." Ling instructed. I turned the nob to the left, right, left, then pushed the nob down as Ling instructed. The silver locket popped open revealing a small picture. I took a moment to examine the picture closer. The picture was of Ling and I. "Ling, I love it. Thank you," I said giving Ling a hug. Ling was like family to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.

11:32 p.m. That same day-

Lineta's Pov-

I'm awakening up by a vigorous shaken. I slowly open my eyes. My mother and Father are standing there. "W-what's going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Sweetie the village is being attacked we need to go now!" My father exclaimed. What's going on? Why is the village being attacked? I kicked my feet off the bed. I quickly grabbed the locket on the dresser next to my bed and clipped it around my wrist I followed my parents.

~Flashback continued in next chapter~


	5. Past and Present part 2

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 4 part 2 – Past and Present

~Flashback continued~

Lineta's Pov-

I was following closely behind my parents. When I looked outside the window I saw fire. People were burning buildings, and gunshots followed by screaming. What's going on?! Why would people attack us? We weren't important to the Xingneese empire, the royalty was important not us. We were outside of the house. "No matter what happens make it out of here alive. Run to Amestris you'll be safe there. You have to live Lineta," My father was tearing up as he told me that. He gave me a hug. What did he mean we were all going to make it? My father stood up and hugged my mother. They both had tears forming in their eyes. "We need to help the people here. We'll meet by the river downstream in an hour."

1 hour later-

Lineta's Pov-

Was I going to die here? I lost my sight from a gunshot too close to my eyes. I was on the side of the lake. When I sensed my mother's aura. Where was my father? "L-Lineta?" I heard my mother's voice. "Over here." I responded weakly. "Don't die. Please not like your father." What?! Father died. No! This can't be happening please… please just make this a bad dream… please. I heard her drawing something. "Mother please help me…" I pleaded. I was scared… I don't know what's going on. "Please let this work. I can't lose" She coughed then continued. "I can't lose my little girl. She's the only thing I have left!" I heard my mother clap and then heard something else but I don't know what. The next thing I know I wasn't on the lake bed anymore. "Hello. You're lucky your mother is giving up her life to save you." The voice talking had metallic echo to it. What my mother gave her life? No… not again. Please this can't be happening! "Silly Human," The voice started laughing. Suddenly my vision came back. What's going on? I felt my injuries slowly heal. I got up. I was in a plain white room. With a giant pair of doors. I turned around and saw what must have been talking. It was like a white person. Who is he? "I hope you get what you. Goodbye foolish human!" I heard something behind me. I quickly spun around to see that the giant doors were opening. They revealed a giant eye. I walked back. Some small black hands shot out from the door. I started running away. I felt the hands grab on to me. I struggled to get free. The hands pulled me into the giant doors. The doors closed behind me. I saw pictures of my life flash before my eyes. I was screaming. What's going on?

~Flashback end~

Greed's Pov-

I was stunned. This kid had been through a lot. "I was only one left alive. I bet I'll never see Ling again…" She was staring at her trembling hands. "And I ran to your country. Out of fear. I should've died on the lake bed my mother shouldn't have died," Wow she must have been traumatized, like most people here are. I looked over at Lineta. She was starting to cry out of agony. I started patting her on the back. She sniffled and looked at me. I smiled at her. She gave me a weak smile back. Her father was a bodyguard so maybe she would be useful here, and she has nowhere else to go. I also want everything so having a little girl wouldn't go against that. I also can't have kids of my own so I would basically be 'adopting' her. I made up my mind to ask her. "Hey, kid. How would you like to stay here?" her face lit up. "You would let me stay here?" She asked eagerly. "Yeah, you would just have little errands once in a while, to earn your place here." I know I'm pushing it a little but everyone here has to earn their place here. She nodded eagerly. I looked over at my other henchmen they gave me a 'you can't be serious' look. I sighed. "Let's go see what you can do." I told Lineta. She nodded. I'm glad that she's happy. I don't like seeing sad women.

~On the roof~

Greed's Pov-

I led Lineta and the others on to the roof. No one goes onto the roof tops we could spar there. I looked over at Lineta she was looking up at the sky. She looked like she was thinking something over, then she started to smile. This was one of the first times I saw her give an honest smile.

Lineta's Pov-

I was looking up at the sky. Thinking about what happened today. I woke up in a strange place in a town called Dublith, more specifically in a bar called 'Devil's nest'. I meet a real life homunculus; named Greed. I also meet 4 real living human chimeras. I beat up some thugs (that was fun). And best of all I have somewhere to sleep at night, I'm not alone… I've been alone most of my life, now I have somewhere to call home... I have friends. I smiled at the thought of having friends and a place to call home. "Hey, kid!" I spun around. Greed was trying to get my attention… oh… I was daydreaming again. "Sorry…" I ducked my head to show my apology. "It's fine," greed said somewhat brushing it off. "So do you have any special talents skills that would be helpful?" "Yeah," I said that maybe too eagerly. "I know Xingneese martial arts, I'm pretty skilled with a sword, I know culinary arts, and I also know how to give medical attention to somebody injured." Their mouths were dropped in awe. Was it something I said?


	6. Training Lesson

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 5 – Training Lesson

Dorrochett's Pov-

Dang… who would've thought that a little girl that Greed happened to take in was like a ninja? "Nice, that'll be helpful. You said that you know how to use a sword right?" Greed asked. "Yes, I did. Why?" Lineta looked confused then Greed let out a big sigh. "Well that means that we need to go buy you a sword" "Why?" Lineta had a confused look on her face. "I already have one," She said pulling out a sword, which had been in one of her back belt loops. I'm surprised that I didn't notice that it was there when we were getting onto the roofs. "I also have a lot of kunai, smoke bombs, flash bombs, a spare sword, some various knives, and also various bandages and medical supplies." As she said each items' name as she pulled it out of her pockets in her vest, and a belt hid underneath her black vest. "Well that helps a lot, now we don't have to buy you one." sometimes Greed is cheap but he has his reasons. Lineta started to put away the things that she took out of her pockets "Now let's see… hm…" Greed was thinking. I wonder what he was thinking about. "Ah I've got it. Lineta you and Dorrochett are going to spar." Greed said pointing at us as he said our names. He started to have an evil grin on his face. I can't believe that he wants me to fight a little girl that I barely even know. I opened my mouth to protest "No complaining Dorrochett. Just do it." I sighed in defeat. I guess I don't have a say in this. Lineta and I walked into the opposite sides of the roof. We both didn't look thrilled at the idea. But Lineta had an obedient look on her face; unlike my expression now. Greed and the others were watching from a safe distance. Hopeful Greed knows it's not my fault if she gets hurt.

Lineta's Pov-

I don't know how this will turn out. A full-grown chimera vs. an 11-year old girl. I drew my main sword from its case. Dorrochett did the same but after pulling the sword he tossed its case aside. "Ready?" Dorrochett asked readying his sword. "Only if you are," I said confidently back. He looked ready to fight on command; I think he might have more experience in swordsmanship than I do. I just fight in defense; this man looks like he'll loyally kill somebody on orders from his master. Dorrochett started charging at me with his sword in hand. He is insanely fast for his size. Must be one of the perks of being part dog. I quickly ducked and side-stepped to avoid the blow. One of his elbows was up so I ducked underneath his bicep. Dorrochett wasn't that much taller than me so when I ducked I could barely fit underneath his bicep; his sleeve brushed the top of my head. He took a few more steps to slow down then he quickly turned around for another go. I looked into Dorrochett's cold-focused eyes; how loyal and determined they looked. Dorrochett was definitely part dog. I quickly pulled my sword up to block Dorrochett's swipe. I felt the power of the swords' connections. The vibrations from the swords were sent up my arms. I winced at the feeling. I stumbled back; Dorrochett took another swipe at me. This time I ducked underneath the blade. Now I was looking at his stance; every time he took a swipe he widened his stance to give each swipe more power. Hmm… maybe if I can lead him to the edge of the rooftop I would have an advantage because his swipes would be less powerful. But he is still very fast so that might not be the best idea and he is still stronger than me… never mind that. I'm committing to the idea of leading him towards to edge of the roof. We were edging to the edge of the roof that I first started on. I don't want to make my plan obvious so I will have to inch my way over to the edge of the roof. I jumped back: Dorrochett took another swipe. It barely missed my nose. I felt the air split as the blade cut through it. I shouldn't get too cocky; he knows how to fight and good. I jump to the right; he follows me. Duck; the blade barely misses my head. I even see a few pieces of hair. This is getting too close. Jump left; Jump back. I'm getting closer to the edge of the roof: about 7 meters… about. Step back; move my head left as Dorrochett's sword jabs next to my head. I lunge left because Dorrochett threw his body into that jab. I continued to duck and lunge left and right as Dorrochett swiped and jabbed his sword at me: edging closer to the edge. I took a step back. The heel of my foot hit the "Lip" of the roof. I grinned in success. I jumped backwards on the edge. I lunged right; still keeping my eyes on Dorrochett. I just realized that I haven't taken my eyes off him; I could die if I had my back turned to him. _He could kill me so easy_ _he wouldn't even have to try._ He followed me onto the ledge. Yay I might have a chance… wow do I really doubt myself that much? Dorrochett took a side swipe with his sword this time I countered it with my own. The swords _once again _sent a shock up my arm. I jumped back. My plan didn't work so now what? Maybe… I could tire him out then take control at that point. Probably not… but I guess I'll try. Kept at my strategy of jumping back. Each swipe almost cuts me. This time I took a couple rapid-careless steps back. I fell backwards; my foot was caught on an air vent. I was on the corner of the roof. I fell backwards: my foot still caught in the air vent. The last thing I see is Dorrochett's mesmerized face I fell-dangling- over the edge of the roof. I hear a scream. It was mine.


	7. Martel's Boss

Lineta: Well hello there people. *Frantically waves arms*

Greed: Uh what's wrong with you Lineta?

Lineta: Nothing I was just being polite.

Greed: Um-hm. But anyway 'AnimeTwins101' is sorry that she hasn't been able to post many chapters of her stories. She has been busy.

Lineta: And you know this because…

Greed: Because we are Bffs like totally. *acts like teenage girl*

Lineta: *Sigh* let's just get to the story.

Both Greed and Lineta: Hope you enjoy.

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 6 – Martel's Boss

Greed's Pov-

I rushed over to the little girl's side. She was screaming her head off. I quickly kneeled over the edge and grabbed her arm and pulled her up. After I pulled her up she stopped screaming and started to sob. She was on her knees and I was kneeling next to her. I reached over and freed her foot. "Are you ok?" I asked Lineta. She slowly nodded. I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure?" I asked again. This time instead of nodding she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around my chest. She buried her face into my chest and started mumbling and sobbing. "私は、私は何をすべきかを知りませんでした怖かった。私はおそらく、あなたが保存していない場合、私はあなたにそんなに貪欲に感謝亡くなっただろう" she mumbled into my chest. I started to stroke her hair. "I can't understand when you mumble into my chest and in a different langue." I tried to say in the nicest possible way. She sat up and wiped away her tears. "What I said was 'I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I would've probably died if you haven't saved me thank you so much Greed' I'm sorry about that." She just stared at the floor. "It's ok," I said stroking her hair. "Do you think you can stand?" I asked her. "Um… I don't know." I stood up; Lineta was still on her knees. I wrapped my hands around her waist. "Ready to try?" Lineta nodded. I lifted her onto her feet. Lineta stood for a little while but then collapsed shorty after. I was just holding her up. "Heh… I guess not…" Lineta said sheepishly. "Yeah, guess not." I agreed. "So how will we get you back down stairs-"Before I could get the chance to finish Roa picked Lineta up from my grasp, and set her on his shoulders.

Lineta's Pov-

"So how will we get you back down stairs-"Before Greed could finish his talking some giant hands slipped under my shoulders. I quickly looked behind me to see Roa setting me on his shoulders. "Is that better?" Roa asked in his low booming voice. "Y-yeah." I replied. "Good thinking Roa," Greed reply with a small clap and adjust of his sunglasses. "Let's get going down to the hideout," Greed said leading the way downstairs. Roa swayed as he took each step as we headed down the stairs.

Once down the stairs.

Lineta's Pov-

Roa had to duck in order for both of us to fit through the door. Roa and I were the last into the hideout. "So what do we do about your ankle, Lineta?" Greed asked me. "Hm… maybe get some sort of cast on my ankle?" I suggested. "Yeah, I think we have some materials to make a cast in the first-aid kit. Also Greed you can get some crutches for her." Martel instructed. "And you have the authority of giving me orders?" Greed questioned Martel. "Yes, I kinda do because you wanted to take her in _and _I think I know how to take care of a little girl." Martel responded in a snappy tone. "Grr. Fine I'll go get crutches." Greed followed Martel's instructions and also mumbling some other things that I couldn't understand under his breath. Greed left the hideout to go get some crutches. After Greed left Roa set me down on the couch. "I suppose that was getting uncomfortable for you," Roa said after he set me down. "Oh it's fine. Thank you for helping me down the stairs." I replied. "No problem, kid," Roa said ruffling up my hair. I let out a little laugh, and he gave me a humble smile back. Roa stepped back and Martel stepped up with the first-aid kit. "Here help me take off your shoe." Martel instructed. I followed her instructions and took off my shoe and sock. "Hmm," Martel said examining my foot. She then dug through the first-aid kit. And pulled out a roll of medical tape, and started wrapping my foot in medical tape. After she finished 'casting' my foot she looked at the door somewhat expecting Greed to magically appear in the doorway and sighed. She then turned and faced me. "Is that better?" She asked tapping the now harden cast. "Yes, thank you." I replied. "Hey maybe we should sign your cast?" Dorrochett suggested. "Sign my cast?" I asked tilting my head in a 'what do you mean' look. "It's an Amestrian tradition." Bido explained. "Yeah." Dorrochett agreed. "Sure," I said trying not to sound still too confused about the idea. Bido dug into a drawer and pulled out a black permanent marker, and walked over to my side. Bido first signed the cast his handwriting was kind of shaky and ruff. "Me next," Martel said stealing the marker from Bido. Bido gave Martel a glare as she signed my cast. She had a nice signature, she even wrote her name in cursive. "Who's next?" Martel asked Dorrochett and Roa. "You can go first, Dorrochett." Roa suggested. "Thanks," Dorrochett said as he snatched the marker from Martel. He sign the cast in printing it was neat but kind of messy at the same time. "Here," Dorrochett said as he handed the marker to Roa. "Thank you," Roa said as he kneeled to sign my cast. He had a neat printed signature but slanted at angle like it was almost cursive. "There done. The boss should sign it when he gets back." Roa said handing me the marker, and standing up. "Yeah he should be back sometime," Bido said looking at the door. "Yeah hopefully I'm getting tired of just sitting down doing nothing." I said hoping it would lighten the mood. "Heh. I'd probably feel the same way." Dorrochett said in agreement. The door swung open revealing Greed holding a pair of crutches. "Hey boss." Dorrochett said as he greeted Greed with a wave. "Sup, here you go." Greed greeted me and handed me the crutches. "Thank you. Oh, here." I gave Greed the marker. "What's this- oh," Greed said as he put the pieces together he kneeled by my side and signed my cast. He had a nice printed signature but it was still kind of sketchy. "There we go," Greed said as he finished signing my cast.

Greed: There we go.

Lineta: I hope you enjoyed it.

Greed: People thank you for commenting and following 'AnimeTwins101' she really appreciates it.

Lineta: How do you? Oh yeah you two are like totally Bffs *Mocks Greed by acting like a teenage girl*

Greed: *Sigh*

Both Greed and Lineta: Thank you for reading!


	8. What To-do

AnimeTwins101: Hey, you Guys I decided to join the beginning this time.

Lineta: Hello.

Greed: Sup.

Lineta: Hey look Greed it's your Bff. *Lineta said with a devious look on her face*

Greed: *Grr* I knew that would come back to haunt me.

AnimeTwins101: Uh… I have no idea of what you two are talking about so let's just get to the story. I hope you enjoy.

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 7 – What To-Do

Lineta's Pov-

Ugh I feel so useless! My parents said if I was stupid enough to get hurt myself I was stupid enough for the young lord to get hurt. I let out a small sigh. "Now what should we do?" Martel asked. "Eat?" Dorrochett suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "Sure." Greed replied. Martel walked over to the bar. "What do you guys want?" Martel asked opening some cabinets with some food stuffed into them. "Uh sandwiches?" Bido suggested. "Ok." Martel said pulling out some ingredients to make the sandwiches. Bido, Dorrochett, and Roa started walking towards the bar. Greed walked over to me. "Here," Greed held out his hand. I grabbed it: Greed pulled me up. Greed held his arm around me to steady me. I reached over and grabbed my crutches. I put one crutch under each arm and started followed to follow Greed over to the bar. Greed sat down on a bar stool and offered me the stool next to him. I accepted it and pulled myself onto the stool setting my crutches next to me.

Martel's Pov-

I started pulling out some bread, tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, jelly, peanut butter, some leftover bacon, and ham for the sandwiches as the boys sat down. Greed and Lineta sat down as I put down the ingredients. "What do you guys want?" I asked the boys… and Lineta. "PB and J." Bido instructed. "Ham and Cheese." Dorrochett said. "I'll have a ham and cheese too," Roa agreed. "I'll have a BLT," Greed said. I looked at Lineta for her order. "You can make me anything that is the easiest to make," Lineta said with small little girl smile. "You can choose something they're all easy to make," I said trying to convince her to choose one. "No, really its fine I'll eat anything you make." Lineta innocently prosecuted. Well that was nice she complimented my cooking even though she hasn't even tasted it yet. "Ok," I said as I made each sandwich. I decided to make Lineta a ham and cheese sandwich I was already making 2 why not 3. I handed out each sandwich the boys said thank you. "Here you go," I said handing Lineta her sandwich. "Thank you very much." Lineta bowed her head before eating her sandwich. I threw together a BLT for myself. Then I started to eat it.

Greed's Pov-

After Martel handed Lineta her sandwich she automatically started to chow down on it. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days… maybe she hasn't. "Lineta?" I tried to get Lineta's attention. "Hm?" Lineta looked up from her sandwich. "You look like you haven't eaten in days. Have you?" I questioned Lineta. Lineta gulped before answering my question. "Is it that obvious?" Lineta asked sheepishly. "A little bit," I made a small gesture with my fingers. She let out a little giggle. I patted her on the head as we returned to our sandwiches. After we were done eating (Lineta had 2 apples in addition to her sandwich) we went to the couch and sat down. Lineta sitting at my side my arm wrapped around her (her face a light scarlet still), Dorrochett sitting on some crates, Martel on a beat up leather arm chair, Bido and Roa leaning up against a wall (Bido with his arms crossed and Roa standing at attention). "Now what?" I asked everyone. They looked at each other then back at me and shrugged (different times). I sighed then got an idea to ask Lineta. "Lineta what about you?" She looked at me with her demon purple eyes, which seemed to widen when I asked her something. "Uh… may-maybe an Amestrian game?" Lineta suggested with her big puppy dog eyes. "Sure," I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "What game?" I asked my henchmen. "Twister?" Roa suggested. "Sure," I said in agreement, Martel rolled her eyes. "This game always ends bad." She said going to retrieve the game. The boys, Lineta, and I all stood up. Lineta grabbed her crutches to steady herself. Maybe this wasn't a good idea if she couldn't support herself without crutches. But I bet she can manage. Martel walked in holding the game. "Can somebody help me set up the game?" Martel asked us. Dorrochett walked up and helped Martel set up the game. "There done," Dorrochett said in triumph. "So, who's playing the first round?" Martel asked.

Lineta's Pov-

"So, who's playing the first round?" Martel asked Roa, Bido Greed, and I. "I nominate Lineta." Bido said slyly. "Ok and who else?" Dorrochett said signaling me to walk over to the multi-colored spotted mat. I did as I was signaled but I hesitated: leaving Greed's side. I felt safe and protected while under his protection. After I was next to the multi-colored spotted mat I had an idea on who to nominate to play the Amestrian game Twister with. "I nominate Bido," I said mockingly. Bido stood there for a while with his jaw dropped in awe while the others laughed. Then shook his head while he walked over to the playing mat. I listened intensively as Dorrochett and Martel explained the game Twister. After I understood the rules Bido and I went to opposite sides of the mat. I was balancing on one foot (I set put my crutches to my side before playing the game). "Right hand Blue." Martel instructed. Bido and I did as instructed and put our right hands on two blue spots. "Left hand Red." Dorrochett instructed. I watched Bido struggle to keep his balance when he reached out and place his left hand on red. I did something different then Bido. I shifted my wait and stood on my hands. I looked at the eyes staring at me in awe. I heard Bido fall behind me. "Cheater" I heard Bido mumble. "No, just stuck," I said in defense. Greed chuckled. "Here," Greed said grabbing my waist and draping me over his shoulder. "Uh…" I said feeling my checks as I blushed insanely. He reached down and grabbed my crutches humming what seemed to be an Amestrian music tone. He walked with me draped over his shoulder to the couch. We continued playing this game for the rest of the night because the Devil's Nest was closed today.

11:53pm that night.

Greed's Pov-

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. "I'm hitting the sack." Bido said walking to his room. "Us too," Roa and Dorrochett said walked to their rooms. After all the boys (except me) left I decided to go check on Lineta. She was sitting on the couch resting her head on her sword. "Is she sleeping?" Martel asked walking next to my side. "Yep, but she's not sleeping here." I said picking up Lineta and her crutches. "No, I don't think that's a good idea," Martel said standing in front of me. I sighed. "Don't worry I won't try anything. I just don't want her to sleep on the couch. You know I never tell a lie but it's your call." I said walking towards my room Martel sighed. "Ok I'm going to bed to," Martel said walking to her room as well. As I was walked down to my room I realized how small and fragile she was. I mean she was basically a natural born killer but how small she was and: it really shows the saying _size doesn't matter_. We reached my room set down Lineta's crutches net to my bed and kicked my boots off in a corner (including Lineta's one shoe). I layed down in bed with Lineta under my arm.

Later that night. 3:23am

Greed's Pov-

I woke up a sharp pain in my ribcage. I rubbed my eyes with my free arm to see what was digging into my ribcage. I saw Lineta's arms tightly wrapped around my chest and she was gripping my vest. I looked at her face: it was terrified, she even shed a tear. Her breathing was uneven too. So I started brushing my fingers through her hair and shushing her trying to make her settle down. After a while her breathing evened out and her grip loosened on my vest. I eventually fell asleep.

Greed and Lineta: *Sleeping together*

AnimeTwins101: Awwwww how cute! *Takes a picture*

Martel: Because they are sleeping I'll end this with AnimeTwins101.

Animetwins101: Thank you, in the next chapter there will be a major time laps.

Martel: Oh, great…

AnimeTwins101: 2 years to be exact. I will make another story of what happens during this time laps.

AnimeTwins101 and Martel: Ok bye see you next time.


	9. Bounded Soul

Lineta and Greed: Whoa major time laps…

AnimeTwins101: You'll be fine.

Lineta: I'm so dizzy.

Greed: Why did you skip 2 years?

AnimeTwins101: Don't worry I'll go back and cover the spots I skip.

Lineta and Greed: Let's just get to the story.

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 8 – Bounded Soul

Lineta's Pov-

Today we are going to so to speak 'kidnap' Alphonse Elric. Greed wants to seek the secret to immortality. So he thinks that this Alphonse kid has that information. I honestly don't think he does have the secret but I'll go along with Greed. Since then (two years ago when I first came to devil's nest)I changed my appearance from a black vest to a black trench coat, and now wear a blue and white Xingneese shirt, with saggy white pants. I have also figured out that I have a photographic memory: in which I don't forget anything I read, see, or hear. I have also read medical, alchemy, alchehestry, I even read the dictionary. I have also combined the two (alchemy and alchehestry) to form an amazing healing alchehestry. "Lineta, take this," Greed said handing me a crumpled up piece of paper. I am going to lure out the Alphonse person. "Thank you. I'll be right back," I said bowing and waving good bye to Greed. I quickly scaled the wall onto the roof then started running towards Alphonse's location. Alphonse was outside sweeping at the Curtis' meat shop. They serve amazing meat. I threw the crumpled up note in front of Alphonse. I started running back to the Devil's Nest. Before I got to 'ground level' I threw the hood of my trench coat over my head to conceal my age. I usually do this; it's bad for the business to have children run around in a bar. I walked into the bar then into the lower level of the hideout; where Greed is usually found during hours that Devil's Nest is closed. Greed was standing talking to some other members of Devil's Nest. "Ah, your back." Greed said leaving his conversation with the other group of members. "Hello Mr. Greed," I said bowing as he walked over to me. "I thought I told you to call me Greed," Greed said ruffling up my hair. "Heh. Guess you're right." I said in defeat. Roa walked into the room. "We got the kid, boss" Roa said walking into the room. "Ok let's go see him," Greed instructed his men to go see the kid with him.

Alphonse's Pov-

Well today was interesting. Getting a mysterious letter, being kidnapped, and meeting real chimeras. The big man (I believe called Roa) walked in with some other men. Two men walked up to me one wearing a pair of 80d's shades and leather pants and a vest with a fur collar. The other man by his side was wearing a black trench coat with a hood casting a shadow over his face. "The name's Greed. Let's be friends." The man with the fur collar said. Holding up his left hand on the back of it was… THE OROBOROS TATOO!? "The Oroboros tattoo?!" I gasped. "You know about these?" Greed asked. "I thought homunculi were only a theory!" I exclaimed. "Then let me show you-"Greed said as the man with the giant hammer knocked the top half of Greed's head off. The man standing by Greed's side turned away at the sight. "Why did you do that he was your fri-"I exclaimed until Greed stood up as the top half of his head regenerated. "That's how you kill a guy," Greed said blowing some blood out of his nose. "You're immortal?" I asked Greed. "With a body like this I'm not immortal-"Greed let me talk to him." The man with the hood said grabbing the edge of Greed's vest. Greed sighed. "Go ahead." Greed said as he backed up shrugging his shoulders. "You're Alphonse Elric, correct?" The man with the hood asked reassuringly. His voice was higher than I expected "Yes, and you are?" I asked the hooded man. "My name is Lineta, nice to meet you Alphonse," Lineta bowed and reached out his hand to shake my hand which I accepted. Then Lineta removed his hood. He is a GIRL?! "A-a Girl?!" I exclaimed. She started to turn a bright scarlet. "You thought I was a guy?!" She exclaimed in shock. "Uh-uh…" was all I managed to say. Lineta started to laugh her heart out even tearing up. "You thought I" she laughed and then continued "You thought I-I was-was a Guy!" she laughed.

-After Lineta stopped laughing she then explained to Alphonse why she was at the Devil's Nest.-

Lineta's Pov-

"So yeah that's about it," I said finishing up my story. "I'm sorry…" Alphonse shyly said. "It's fine," I said in defense of Alphonse. "Hey, Lineta." I spun around, Greed, was trying to get my attention. "Yes?" I asked Greed showing him that I had heard him. "Didn't you need to go buy bread at the market? The markets closing soon." Greed explained. "Really? Then I need to go. Bye you guys I'll be back later." I said walking out the door. "Oh. Greed be nice to Alphonse," I said waiting in the doorway. "Fine now go," Greed said waving goodbye. I waved bye back and started on my way to the market.

-At the market-

Lineta's Pov-

"Thank you," I said retrieving the loaf of bread from the lady behind the counter. "No problem come again." The lady said. "Ok," I said waving back. I quickly ran into an alley and scaled up the wall on to the rooftop. I whistled an old Xingneese song my parents would sing to me. I was just looking up into the sky. I tripped over something and fell straight on my face. "Ouch…" I moaned. I got up and brushed myself off. I then turned around to see what I tripped over. It wasn't a something but a someone. He was wearing a golden phoenix jacket with black hair tied back in a pony and white baggy pants. It can't… It couldn't be… "Ling?" I quietly asked the figure. I fell down to my knees to the person's side. "Food… hungry…" The figure moaned. "Ling!" I exclaimed wrapping Ling into my arms squeezing the life out of him. He kept mumbling _food_, and _hungry_. So I let him eat the bread I bought. He told me why he was in Amestris, and then I told him my well tale. "Hmm…" Ling said thinking it over. "Want to meet them?" I asked enthusiastically. "Sure. I would like to meet your new family," Ling said reassuringly.

Ling's Pov-

I'm not so sure of where Lineta is leading me. She said Devil's Nest (which we are outside of). But the strange part is that I don't sense anybody's aura. But I went along with her anyway. "Hey you-"She started saying but was cut off by a gasp. The inside was covered with blood. She started running to a lower level in which I followed her again. Again she gasped but she ran to yet another lower level. Hopefully the last level. We were in the sewer. We looked into the water; there was a body cut in half, and a large one face down in the water. I also never sensed the snake lady and _Greed_, they must also be dead. "No… no… this… this is all… all my… my fault…" Lineta sobbed and fell to her knees sobbing the same thing. I knelt down next to her and started rubbing her back. I don't know what to do she has always been so strong back in Xing. I also promised her _I would never let anything bad happen to her if there was anything I could do to help_. I guess I couldn't keep that promise. She looked at me with her giant purple puppy eyes. Then then lunged and wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my bare chest. Then mumbled "Ling, this is all my fault. What do I do now?" in Xingneese. I started singing her favorite tune in Xingneese "Now rest my little princess, close your eyes, now rest my little princess, till the sun comes up tomorrow morn, now rest my little princess, close your eyes, till the sun comes up tomorrow morn." That's what my parents would sing to my sisters, and I would sing to Lineta when we were little. She continued crying from either pain from the loss of her family or the overwhelming fact of seeing me again.

Lineta: *crying in Ling's arms*

AnimeTwins101: Aww *takes a picture*

Ling: Really? She's crying. I don't think it's the best time for picture.

AnimeTwins101: Don't act like you don't like it.

Ling: Uh-um. Whatever bye you guys. Thanks for reading. *Waves goodbye frantically* say goodbye Lineta.

Lineta: *Waves goodbye weakly*

Ling: Good job. *Pat's Lineta on the head*

AnimeTwins101: Bye-bye.


	10. You Again

Lineta: *Sniffle* I'm better now.

Ling: I'm glad, you are. *Pat's Lineta on the head*

Lineta: *Collapsed*

Ling: *Gasp* Lineta!

AnimeTwins101: What are you doing?!

Ling and Lineta: Nothing! Let's get to the story!

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 9 – You again

Lineta's Pov-

After I somewhat 'recovered' over the loss of my family, I traveled with Ling. More like I clung to him like a lost puppy. Like right now I was clung to his arm; letting him steady me. I did this for a while. I eventually let go of him but still walked close to him. Afraid to leave him, afraid if I leave his side the same thing will happen to him too. This time I am determined to protect the only thing I have left in this life of mine. I still feel awful: _it's my fault I'm a murder, I let my second family die. _I don't deserve a friend like Ling. How do I keep moving forward when I'm so stuck in the past? "Lineta?" Ling asked looking over his shoulder at me. "Y-yes." I stuttered as I responded to Ling. "You know that was the first time I ever saw you cry," Ling said in a sympathetic tine. "It was actually quite cute." Ling grinned at me. I started to blush; Ling laughed at me. "You always know how to cheer me up," I said honestly. "Well, I just don't like seeing you sad," Ling patted me on the head. We talked for a while getting further and further away from my home. **I don't have a home anymore**. **I don't have a family either**. **I just have to keep moving**_. _We were now in Rush Valley. Ling just collapsed so I went searching for a food stand. Why isn't there a fricken food stand anywhere? Only auto-mail shops! Wait there was a food shop! I ran back to where I left Ling. "Ling?" I called into the ally where I left Ling. I felt his aura somewhere near the food stand. I ran back to the food stand, to check for Ling. Ling was outside the food stand with a pile of empty plates on the table. "Ling? Who bought you all this food?" I asked Ling in disbelieve that someone would buy him all this food. "Oh hello Lineta," Ling said waving frantically at me. "These nice alchemists. But they left before they could pay." Ling explain. I sighed that means that they ditched them and they dumped the bill on poor Ling. "I doubt you have any cens. Do you Ling?" I asked Ling. "No, why?" Ling asked with a confused look on his face. "You're such a good guy they dumped the bill on you," I explained to Ling. "Really?" Ling scratched the back of his head. "I'll go check," Ling said as he ran off. "Wait." I called out to Ling. I sighed. I guess I'll pay the bill. I had a lot of Amestrian money now: I was the only one Greed gave allowance to; he wanted to make me feel like a normal kid. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach Greed. I just left Ling alone, just like how Greed died. I quickly threw the cens onto the counter and ran off to find Ling. I ran into an alley and scaled up a wall onto the roof. I took a moment to search for Ling's aura. He was… 30 meters away… at ground level (not on a rooftop). I started running towards him: his aura getting weaker by the second. I sped up and jumped off a rooftop; landing hard onto the pavement below. I stood there as the aftershock buzzed in my legs, then I got up and started running again to Ling. I eventually caught up to Ling he was on the ground: he fainted from hunger. I knelt down next to him, and then sighed in relief that was ok. "Hello?" I turned around to see a man wearing lipstick and a pink women's blouse. "Oh are you two ok?" The man said as rushed to our sides. "Uh-yes. My friend just fainted from hunger," I explained to the man. "Oh dear. Come with me I'll get you two some food," The man said getting up. I nodded and placed Ling's arm around my shoulder helping him up: more like I was dragging him around. We went with the man into an auto-mail shop called _Garfield's Auto-mail Shop_. I presumed the man was Garfield. "Here sit, sit," Garfield said showing Ling and I a table. "Thank you," I said setting Ling down in a chair: he moaned. I pulled out the chair next to Ling and sat down. Once Garfield set down some, what seemed to be crumpets. Ling just started to 'inhale' the food, while I just took a bite out of a single crumpet. "Oh aren't you two so hungry," Garfield cooed as he set down two cups of tea. "Thank you," Ling and I said as we took our first sips of tea. "You're welcome sweeties," Garfield said. We finished eating when two men came into Garfield's shop. "Hello we meet again," Ling greeted the two men. One of them came up to Ling and slapped him across the face with a mechanical arm. "Ling!" I gasped as I helped Ling up. I looked at the other man who entered the shop… Alphonse! It seems he noticed me at the same time. "Ah! It's you again!" We both exclaimed pointing at each other. Ling looked at me and the man that came in with Alphonse looked at Alphonse. They were both at a loss for words.

Lineta: Thank you for making this chapter happier.

Ling: Yeah this is better for all of us.

AnimeTwins101: It's harder for me to write too.

Ling and Lineta: Uh-uh *Sweat drops*

AnimeTwins101: Bye you guys, thanks for reading and also thank you so much for commenting it means a lot to me that people read this.


	11. The Cabin

Lineta and Alphonse: Ah it's you again!

Ling and Edward: Uh…

AnimeTwins101: Hello guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. But anyway I'm making another little time laps.

Alphonse, Edward, and Ling: Ugh!

Lineta: Oh no not again! I'm still dizzy from the last one!

AnimeTwins101: Sorry. I'm just skipping to when Ling and Riza are headed to the little cabin out in the woods. Hope you enjoy.

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 10 – The Cabin

Lineta's Pov-

Ling, Lan Fan, and I were all riding in the back of Miss. Hawkeye's car. We were headed to a small cabin in the woods. The car jumped when we got off the dirt road and on to the grass as Miss. Hawkeye parked the car in front of the cabin.  
Ling and I helped support Lan Fan whom was wearing Ling's coat as a sling for what was left of her shoulder. I still can't believe that she cut off her own arm. Ling and I set Lan Fan down on the bed as another car pulled up in the 'drive way' of the house. Ling went over to the closet and pulled out a black jacket and pulled it over his shoulders, not slipping his arms through the sleeves.

Ling and I walked outside to see who was in the car that just parked in the driveway. Alphonse, Edward, Roy, and another man that I did not know got out of the car.

"Hello," I grimly greeted them with bow.

"Hi," Alphonse and Edward greeted me. Roy waved at me as we walked into the cabin. The man I didn't know went into the room that we left Miss. Hawkeye and Lan Fan in.

Ling and I sat down on a bench outside the room. Ling hasn't said a thing since we got to the cabin. I know what he's thinking; _it's all my fault, that Lan Fan got hurt_. Alphonse and Edward were standing right next to us.

"I'm so-"Ed started but was cut off by Ling.

"No. Don't apologize. I'm the one who suggested it. We both had something to gain out of it so it made sense. When I went in search of immortality, I knew I must be ready to make certain sacrifices." Ling ducked his head.

"Ling," was I managed to say. This is my fault to I could've helped them… but there wasn't anything I could've done anyway.

"But I… I wasn't ready for this. Lan Fan was though. She made the decision I was too weak to make," Ling continued.

After a while Edward and Alphonse left to check on Lan Fan leaving Ling and I sitting on the bench. My eyes were teary after what Ling said. Ling had a habit of blaming things on him and beating himself up over it.

I heard creaking in the wooden floor boards as somebody walked over to Ling and I. I looked up to see who it was: it was Roy Mustang. We have never met but I have heard of him before.

He extended his hand towards Ling, Ling looked up at him.

"I'm with the state military. Name's Cornel Roy Mustang." He introduced himself. Ling stood up with his hands in a praying pose: a Xingneese custom when meeting someone.

"My name is Ling Yao, twelve son of the emperor of Xing. I appreciate you finding a doctor." Ling and Roy shook hands.

"It was no problem; you were helping us with the Ross incident. And also." Roy turned away shining his lantern into the room next to us. "For bringing this thing in." He turned back to face us again. "I believe we haven't met before either, Roy Mustang as you heard before," He held out his hand.

"Lineta." I pressed the palms of my hands together in a praying position then shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Roy said.

Ling, Roy, Alphonse, Edward and I stood in the doorway which Gluttony was being held. To get a better look at the homunculus.

"What do we have here?" The doctor asked.

"That's Gluttony, he's a homunculus." Ling explained to the doctor.

"He and his friends seem to have connections to some of the military senior staff," Roy continued explained.

"Just some you say? It goes way deeper than that." Ling interrupted. "Your Further, King Bradley, it's possible that he is a homunculus too!"

Everyone (besides me because I already knew) gasped.

"I saw his eye, under the patch; it had an Oroboros tattoo. Him and Gluttony came after us, they were working together," Ling explained.

"No way," Edward protested.

"Our ruler, a homunculus?" Alphonse gasped.

"Although, Bradley doesn't have the same inhuman presence that came from Gluttony. At his core he still has the presence of a normal human being," Ling continued explaining. That part really confused me.

After a while of protesting who would take the homunculus.

"I'm getting too old for this. I going bye mustang," The doctor said walking away.

Once the doctor said mustang Gluttony started going crazy. The boys were too busy fighting they didn't see him.

"Guys," I said trying to get their attention. They all looked at me then to Gluttony.

"Roy Mustang!" Gluttony screeched standing up and transforming into a monster with blackish eye in the center of his stomach.

The Gluttony shot out a giant vacuum thing swallowing most of the cabin. He did the vacuum thing again. Part of the house collapsed.

"Hurry! We need to save Lan Fan!" Ling exclaimed pulling on my sleeve. I nodded and we ran into Lan Fan's room. Ling explained to her what was going on as we helped her to the car.

"Hurry up and get in the car!" The doctor yelled at us. We carefully set Lan Fan down in the back of the car.

I heard the monster screaming Mustang. They must of escaped good.

I saw Mustang, and the Elric Brothers walk up to the car. They started fighting that we shouldn't go out on our own with the crazy monster on the loose or something. But we eventually convinced them to go.

Great… stuck in the woods with a lunatic monsters… how much worse can this get?

Lineta: Ling I'm scared….. *Shivers*

Ling: Me two… *Shivers*

Alphonse and Edward: Us too!

Animetwins101: Sorry… again thanks for reading. Bye.


	12. The Monster

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 11 -The Monster

AnimeTwins101: Hello poeple! Me sorry that I haven't been posting in a while... :( It's because-

Lineta: Your computter charger broke and the computter died so you couldn't re-charge it because your charger broke, blah blah blah. You told us this a lot.

AnimeTwins101: Oh yeah... *Sweat drops*

Ling: But you got a new computer for Christmas Yeah! *throws confetti*

AnimeTwins101: Now let's get back to the story... Oh wait me forgot to tell you 3 things. Forgetful me..

Lineta: 1, Lineta a.k.a. me wears her hair in a short pony tail with bangs like Edward Elric.

Ling: 2, that Lineta has a picture of Greed and Devil's Nest in her locket. 3, Lineta can see in the dark because her eye kind of refelt like cats eyes.

AnimeTwins101: 3, I will try to be posting as often as possible and make the chapters longer also. Enough talking! Story time!

Lineta's Pov-

The car eventualy drove away, dust blowing up behind the wheels.

"Young Lord! Ling!" I heard Lan Fan screaming as the car drove away.

"Let's get going," Edward said leading the way. Alphonse, Ling, and I nodded and followed.

I felt my hand trembling in fear. But strangly enough I wasn't scared for my sake but for Ling. Eh, I'm stupid that way; I don't care what happens to me, I care more about others then about my self.

"Lineta," Ling gasped grabing on to my arm and ducking behind a bush. Edward and Alphonse hid behind some trees. I fell onto his chest, I blushed a little bit when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Why does he have to be _so_ romantic and not even know it. Greed was right I _am_ lovey dovey when it comes to Ling.

"Mustang!" I heard Gluttony screech as a vacuum thing happened about 30 meters in front of us. We all started shivering when we saw that.

"How are we going to stop a monster like that?" Ling asked in a hushe voice.

"I honestly don't know," Edward shivered while responding.

"Gluttony, stop that!" A mysterious voice demanded.

I quickly looked for the scorce of the voice. It was a... doverman pincher?

"A talking dog?" Edward questioned.

"That's not a dog," I mumbled, giving 'the dog' a glare.

"Long time no see Fullmetal Shortie," 'the dog' said transforming into what seemed to be its orginal form. It was a homunculus.

"You're a _Homunculus_! Aren't you?" I questioned it.

"Just who are..." It stopped for a second thinking something over, "Oh well this is a surprise!"

"What are you talking about?" I snarled at it.

"You're the _purple eyed girl_ that Greed mentioned," It sneered back.

~Greed's Death~

-This is after Greed meet Wrath a.k.a. King Bradley-

Greed's Pov-

"Hey, _Bradley_. Or should I call you _Wrath_?" I smirked.

"What is it?" Bradley snapped back.

"When you killed my henchmen, did you kill a little purple eyed girl along with them?" I questioned. I was hoping he would say 'no'. If he said 'yes' it's my fault and I would have killed a little girl. I dragged her into this in the first place.

"A little purple eyed girl?" Bradley paused thinking it over, "No. I did not kill a purple eyed girl," Bradley confirmed. Few... I'm so glad he said 'no'.

~End of Flashback~

Ling's Pov-

After it said 'You're the _purple eyed girl_ that Greed mentioned' Lineta spaced out. It and Edward were fighting about something about the fith something or other.

"Lineta, snap out of it," I said shaking Lineta's arm. She snapped out of her daze and looked at me with a mixed look of sympathy and anger in her eyes.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"It's fine let's get going." She nodded. Lineta and I walked up to Edward, Alphonse and the... well the 'not humans' I'll call them. It looked as the arguing had stopped for a moment.

Edward's Pov-

Ling and Lineta came up after Envy had stopped for a moment.

"Like Lineta said I _know_ that you guys aren't human," Ling interrogated the two.

"Oh boy _stupid_ kids and reusing the same _stupid_ questions," Envy sighed.

"Hey, you! I'm no ordinary _kid_. I just so happen to be the tweleve son of the emperor of Xing. And also-" Ling was cut off.

"Eat them," Envy ordered Gluttony.

"Ahhh! No, No, No, No," I heared Ling and Lineta scream as they ran away.

"Heh, heh. Guess I was right. These guys really can't hurt us," I said to Alphonse, punching my metal fist into my flesh hand.

Lineta and Ling came running around so I put up a dirt brick wall separting Lineta on one side and Ling and Envy on the other side.

"Ling, you take that one. We'll take that one," I ordered.

Before I knew it Lineta, Alphonse, and I were fighting Gluttony. While Ling was fighting Envy. We trapped Gluttony several time but he escaped everytime.

Alphonse then caught Gluttony with his(Alphonse) arms under Gluttony's arms. Gluttony grabbed Alphonse and threw him over his head. Alphonse hit Lineta and me and sent us threw the wall tumbling into Ling's battle.

Lineta's Pov-

When we got up Ling had Envy pinned to the ground when Envy turned into me. Ling heisitated.

"Go ahead and eat him gluttony!" Envy ordered.

"Ling!" I exclaimed running to him. Edward did the same.

"Brother!" I heard Alphonse scream to Edward.

That's the last thing I remembered before getting 'vacumed' by Gluttony. The strange thing was it felt... familiar some how.

Lineta: Why do you keep doing creepy things to us?

Ling: Yeah why?

AnimeTwins101: I don't know it makes it more interesting.

Ling: You could try something else.

AnimeTwins101: Don't worry I will try something else next time. *Grins and Laughs evily*

Ling and Lineta: *Backs away slowly* Bye see you guys next time.


	13. Inside Gluttony Part 1

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 12 -Inside Gluttony part 1

AnimeTwins101: Hello people *Waves arms frantically*

Ling, Lineta, and Edward: *Elseware unable to reach because AnimeTwins101 trapped them in Gluttony's stomouch*

AnimeTwins101: Oh... I guess I'm alone... Ok... acuward... you can just go the story now... bye.

Lineta's Pov-

Ugh... my head... what happened again? Oh yeah I was swallowed by Gluttony. Am I dead then? No, I can feel my arms and legs, and I wouldn't be able to feel my head throb if I was dead. I better look around.

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times for my eyes to adjust to... the... light? Wait. What? It's pitch black. Oh, please. Please. I don't want to be blind! Wait! What is that? In the far distance I see... I see a light! Yes, I'm not blind then! I quickly pushed myself to my feet. I saw stone platforms and pillars that look that they were from Ancient Xerxes(which I already know the languae and religion along with Ishbalan... oh boy I am a Book worm Know it all. Anyway back to the story) That's when I relized that I was in a sea of blood.

"Ahh!" I screamed. Jumping onto a stone platform, that was next to me. I scooted to the center of the platform. I sat up and tucked my knees into my chest, then burried my face into my knees. Where am I? Where's Ling? Ling, please be ok, where ever you are, please be ok. I silently started sobbing.

"Ling please, please be ok..." I sobbed quietly.

After a while of quietly sobbing I heard something _slushing_ through the sea of blood. I dried my tears with my sleave and quickly got up and hid behind a stone pillar tring to find where the 'slushing sound' was coming from.

"Hello? I know that someone is out there," The voice said. Wait. I know that voice and the chi matches too.

"Ling? Is that you?" I asked pecking my head around the pillar.

"Lineta!" He gasped, almost dropping his torch. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I was," I sniffled, "So sccared I thought I was all alone. And That something happened to you," I sobbed. He wrapped his open arm around me, and rested his head on my shoulder. He kept the torch away from our clothes so they wouldn't burn.

"It's ok now. I'm here and as long as I'm with you _I promise to not let anything hurt you,_" Ling said. I felt his chest extend and contrast faster, almost chocking.

"Ling, are you ok?" I asked making sure of his well being. I felt his arms tighten around me pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah. It just that I was worried about you too," Ling sniffled.

"It's ok. I'm with you now," I said rubbing Ling's back. Ling stood up straight now, his face wet from a few tears still. "Ling are you-" I was cut off before I could finish.

Ling had pressed his lips againist mine. _Ling Yao is kissing me!_ He pulled back. His face turned a bright red

"Um I... uh I," Ling stuttered, his face got redder with each thing he said. Without thinking I kissed him back. He was in shock for a couple seconds and then kissed back.

Ling's Pov-

We eventually pulled apart. We both were blushing, still in eachothers arms.

"Um-uh so are we dating now?" She asked tring not to stutter.

"Um-I I guess so," I stuttered while responding. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Well I should've known this day would come. When were kids-

~Flashback~

Ling's Pov-

Lineta and I were laying on our backs in the Imperial Garden. It didn't have a ceiling so we were just watching the stars.

"Oh look at that one, Ling!" Lineta pointed out a constalation. I beilieve it is _Gemni_ if I am correct.

"Wow," I said in awe, "Oh look! It's the big dipper," I pointed out the big dipper, "And the little dipper," I said pointing at the little dipper.

"Wow," She said in awe. She absolutely _loved_ looking at the sky, weather it was durring the day or night. It was her _favorite_ pass time besides drawing and sparing.

"You know, Lineta. When I become emperor I will need to choose a wife to be my emperess," I said casually.

"But I thought you weren't able to choose your wives as the emperor," Lineta questioned me.

"Yeah _now_ you can't. But when I become emperor I will change that, so I will only have 1 wife to love, care, and nurture," I said politically.

"Ah. You were saying?"

"What I was saying was; When I become emeror will _you_ be my _emperess_?" I asked looking at Lineta. She was so beautiful even when she though she was only 8. Her soft feature and her dark brown hair framing her face. She looked at me, thinking it over.

"Ling Yao," She started.

"Yes?"

"I accept." She smiled.

~End of Flashback~

Ling's Pov-

We let go of eachother but not leaving eachother. We layed down next to eachother looking into the black void of a sky. I laced my fingers with hers. My open hand held the torch up at my side, being careful not to ingnite my clothes.

"What should we do now?" I asked Lineta.

"Maybe Edward's in here as well. We should look for him," She said determinly.

"Yeah. We should start looking," I said. I looked over at Lineta, she nodded. I smiled. We both sat up, then stood up. We started walking, Lineta rested her head on my shoulder. Our fingers were still laced with mine as we started on our search for Edward.

Ling and Lineta: *Holding Hands*

AnimeTwins101: Awww! *Takes a picture*

Lineta: I'm fine with you taking pictures when I'm happy.

Ling: Me too.

AnimeTwins101: See I can be nice.

Ling and Lineta: *Nod*

AnimeTwins101: Part two of _Inside Gluttony_ next time. Bye see you then.

Ling and Lineta: *Wave goodbye*


	14. Inside Gluttony Part 2

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 13 -Inside Gluttony part 2

Ling: Hello! *Waves arms frantically*

Lineta: Are we taking turns or something saying 'Hello *waves arms frantically*'?

AnimeTwins101: Maybe. I just noticed that...

Lineta: You're _that_ slow.

AnimeTwins101: I know. T-T

Lineta and Ling: Oh boy *Sweat drops*

Ling: Story time!

Ling's Pov-

We walked for what seemed hours now through the sea of blood. staying together never separating, we didn't want to loose eachother.

"Ling can I ask you to do something for me?" Lineta asked stopping.

"You can ask me anything." I grinned.

"You know that locket you gave me when we were little," she said tilting her head a tiny bit.

"Yes, I do. What about it?"

"Will you hang onto it. I think it would be better, and safier if you held onto it," she said holding it out. It glisened in the burning light of the torch.

"Abosuletly," I said holding out my hand. She put the locket in my hand. "You held onto it this whole time?"

"Yes. I never put it down," She smiled looking at my hand. Delicately folding my fingers over the locket. I smiled at her.

"I'll protect it with my life," I said clipping the locket around a belt loop of my pants and placing the locket in my pants pocket.

"Let's keep going," She said. I nodded, we started walking again.

We walked again for awhile. It was so hard seeing anything because all I saw was outlines of gaint slabs of stones and pillairs.

"Do you see anything?" I asked Lineta. I'd have better luck if I asked her. She has a lot better eyesight then me.

"No..." She was looking for something, "Wait," She stuck her arm out in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"What is it?" I asked Lineta.

She mumbled something about the features of the person.

"That's Edward." Lineta said pointing at mysterious figure out in the distance. All I could make out was a black out-line of a person. It was hard to see the details on hime because there was so much fire behind him. It's amazing that she could see that far and make out every detail of a person in pitch dark.

"Then let's go," I said walking towards the figure. Lineta laced our fingers back together. I looked at her, she was blushing a little bit. Like me too. I geuss she's still not used to this 'couple thing' like me.

"THIS ALL LING'S FAULT! THAT IDOIT PRINCE!" Edward yelled.

"Who are you?! Calling the future ruler of a nation an idoit!" I interrogated him. He turned around in awe.

"Wait," Ed started.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How do I know your not Envy?" Ed interrogated.

"Oh, come on. Do you want to want me to recite the hotel roomservice menu from top to bottom."

"Ok. You're Ling. What about you. How do I know that_ you're_ not Envy," Ed questioned Lineta.

"Ah come on," Lineta winned, "Do you want me to list every element in the periodic table."

"Ok you guy really _are_ you," Ed said ending his interrogation.

"How do I know you aren't Envy, shortie?" Right when I said 'shortie' edward spazed out.

He started throwing punches and kicks at me but I blocked everyone of them. While he was punching and kicking he was doing short rants saying "Who you callin short?!" or "Can a shortie do this?!"

"Oh-ok it _is_ you," Lineta confirmed.

After Edward settled down we told him that we are inside of Gluttony's stoumach. It took a while but after a lot of convincing he believed us. I then got a torch for all of us. The next thing we disccused was how we were going to escape Gluttony's stoumach. Our first idea was that Edward could make a well deep enough for all of us to escape.

Lineta's Pov-

"Oh that's how your going to do it," Ling said looking down the well.

"Ok now throw the torch," Edward instructed Ling.

"Ok. Here goes," Ling said throwing Edward's torch down the well. We all listened for the torch to hit the ground.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... nothing

"We should've heard it land by now," Edward said.

Before I knew it we were all running in hopes of reaching a wall.

"There has to be a wall!" Ling yell into the nothingness, holding onto my wrist pulling me along with him and Edward. Ling has always been faster than me, I don't know why or how it's just always been like that.

"There has to be!" Edward argreed.

After _a lot_ of running we all evenntually had to rest and catch our breath. We found a large stone slab to rest on. Ling and I layed down next to eachother. His strong hand gripping my small femine hand. Edward layed down so the top of his head was facing the tops of our heads. If that makes sense.

"I'm so hungry," Ling winned.

"Me too," I agreed. I not much of a complainer but I was_ really_ hungry.

"You guys know." Edward sat up and turned our way. We did the same. "Leather goods are edible," Edward said taking off his shoe and pouring out the blood that was in it.

Edward and I started cooking and preparing the shoe. We cut the shoe into thirds and put a thrid into three bowls. Ling examined hi bowl before eating it.

"You don't have athlete's foot do you?" Ling questioned Edward.

"My foot's made out of metal! You idiot!" Edward yelled at Ling.

After that delema we all ate our shoes. Heh, guess I thought I'd never think that. We all then proceded to lay down in our previous positions.

Ling and Edward were complaining on how tired they were or something. I was focasing on something coming our way. I then stood up. Focasing on the 'person' headed our way. It was_ Envy_.

"Envy," I snarled. The boys stopped arguing and stood up. Ling and I got into a fighting stance. Ready to fight the_ homunculus_.

"Ugh. I should've known it would be_ you guys_," Envy complained. Envy sat down on a broken stone slab.

"Please show me the way out of here!" Edward begged.

"Gah! You would give into the enemy _that_ easy?" Ling questioned Edward.

"If it means surriving! I'll be his best friend!" Edward defended himself.

"There _is_ no way out of here," Envy stopped the boys from fighting, "All we can do know is sit here until our strength runs out. The only thing we can do is sit here and die."

_ "All we can do is sit here and die?" _I mumbled under my breath.

"There's really no way out of here? We're really going to die here?" Ling said in a hushed voice.

Edward and Envy started agruing about _the truth, Ishbal war of exterination_ and _ Winry's parents_, also _Gluttony is a failed portal to truth_.

Edward ran up to Envy and punched him in the face. Envy didn't budge.

"He didn't budge," Edward said in awe.

"You want to fight kid?" Envy growled. His... eyes... were... just like mine. No. No! I can't be like that monster! "I'm going to show you guys something neat before we die," Envy said chaning into something... in-human.

"Ed! Get back!" Ling said walking up to Edward. I did the same. Edward did as ordered. "Did you notice his foot steps back when we were fighting back in the forest?" Ling asked Edward.

"What about it?" Edward questioned Ling.

"It's just that he might be... a bit... bigger than... he seems..." Ling said. We all looked up at the monster.

Lineta: Oh come on...

Ling: Seriously?

Edward: Why? Why do you have to torchure us?

AnimeTwins101: Like I said before it makes the story more interesting.

Lineta: Why not romance again I loved that!

Ling: Me too!

AnimeTwins101: Don't worry it'll happen in due time. Muhahahahah!

Edward: See you guys later. Hopefully we live to see you guys again.


	15. Envy the Jealous

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 14 - Envy the Jealous

AnimeTwins101: Hello *Waves arms Frantically* Oh. Now I see what you mean Lineta.

Lineta: Now you listen to me. *Rolls eyes*

Ling: Why can't we just all be friends.

AnimeTwins101: I don't know.

Edward: Let's just go to the story now.

Ling's Pov-

Envy was on it's two back legs then fell on all of it's legs. Casting giant waves of blood to come cascading over all of us.

"AGH!" Ed, Lineta, and I yelled in panic. The waves pushed all of us onto broken stone slabs.

"I thought that homunculi were supose to be artificial humans. Right?" I asked Lineta and Ed.

Before they had time to respond Envy Laughed and whipped his tail at me, laughing as he did so. I jumped up; barely missing his tail and the ruble of the stoone slab. He lunged his hand at me, I jumped of his large boney finger. He did the same thing with an other hand, but I was too slow this time and smashed me into a stone slab, breaking it under the presure.

"AHHH!" I yelled, feeling a couple of my ribs snaping under the monster's hand.

"Ling!" Lineta yelled running towards me. Before she could reach me Envy snapped it's tail at her. She was too focased on me to realize the monster's tail was whipping at her. She was again hit into a stone slab, but she didn't break it. She just put a few cracks in it.

"UGH!" She gasped, as she hit the slab. She coughed up a little blood as she slid down the stone slab. I didn't say anything I got up and ran over to her. I nelt by her side, she smiled at me.

"Don't think I'm done that easy," She grinned wiping some blood off her chin.

"Heh, never doubted you," I said standing up offering her my hand, she accepted it. I pulled her to her feet. We went and joined Ed who held off the monster for the time being.

"You two ok?" Ed asked us. We both nodded.

"You can't be serious. I fought a homunculus before. How hard can it be the second time?" Lineta stated confidently.

Lineta's Pov-

When I was still living at Devil's Nest sometimes I would spar with Greed. He did have a policy of not fighting _women_ but techniaclly I was still a _kid_. That's how I convinced him to spar with me.

"Can you make me a weapon?" Ling asked Edward.

"With this sea of blod there is plently of iroon to work with," Edward explained to Ling as he made Ling a sword. Instead of making a sword I pulled out one of my own. Edward proceeded to make his auto-mail into a sword.

"What matters now is filling him with some pain!" Edward encouraged the both of us.

Envy had the first move. He pounced on all of us, time I was ready. Instead of getting stuck in the waves I jumped on Envy's arm. I scaled up his arm and stabbed it in the shoulder.

"AGHHHH!" Envy yelled. "YOU LITTLE B****!" Envy tried to swat me off using one of his other hands. I stabbed it too. "AAAHHHHH! THAT HURTS!"

"Oh really?!" I questioned it, "This is what you-" I was about to stab it again when one of the faces on Envy's torso started crying. I heistated.

"**Help me! Please Help me!**" It cried. My hands were trembling, I couldn't kill a crying face. "**It hurts so bad! Make it stop!**"

"How pathetic!" Envy laughed. "I was expecting something- a little harder!"

Ling's Pov-

Lineta was about to stab the moster again, but she hesitated. She started trembling.

"How pathetic!" The monster laughed. "I was expecting something- a little harder!" The monster's hand shot out at Lineta.

"Lineta, watch out!" I called. But by the time she heard me, the moster already grabbed her. "Lineta!"

"AH!" she screamed. The monster then threw her in the air and whiped her with his tail.

"Lineta!" I ran out to catch her.

Lineta's Pov-

The monster sent me flying through the air. I heard Ling yelling, but it was muffled and I couldn't understand a single word he said.

My eyes were snapped shut, knowing that I would fall hard, _the bigger they are the harder they fall_. Yeah, right. I'm not that big and I'm falling hard.

Expecting to crash into stone was a totaly different feeling then I got when I hit something.

What I fell onto was; warm, and constantly extending and retracting. when I tried to look at what caught me I relized something; I could barely open my one eye.

I saw faint figure. I took a little longer than usual to make out the figure's details. Long black hair, spicky bang, squinty eyes... Ling!

"L-li-ing." I choked over each word.

"Don't talk save your energy!" Ling urgently said.

"Th-tha-thank you..." I said using as little energy as possible to talk.

"I said don't talk!" Ling urgently said again. I closed my eyes and nodded. I then rested my head on his arm. I fell asleep in Ling's arms.

-After Edward and Envy talk about Xerxes. Edward just started drawing the transmutation circle-

"Ngh..." I blinked a few times and stretched my arms over my head.

"Eh? Lineta! You're up!" Ling gasped. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me: squeezing the life out of me.

"Ling you're killing me," I wheezed.

"Oh! sorry." Ling appologized. He then explained to me about what Edward was doing and what was happening. He then helped me to my feet.

"You guys!" Edward said trying to get our attention. We looked at him showing him our attention, "It's finished." He pionted to a finished Human Transmutation circle.

"It's been so long..." I said in a hushed voice.

"I know right," Edward grimly replied.

Edward told Ling what to do when he finally does do the transmutation. I just stared at the circle. This is how my mother lost her life. I clenched my fist in anger.

"What thinking about a loved one you lost? Huh. Are you going to cry about mommy," Envy mocked.

"Shut up, you beast!" I snarled at Envy.

"Huh? Well that's not a pretty face." Envy smirked. I growled.

"Come on we need to do this now," Edward said snapping me and the monster out of a stare down.

Envy got into the circle. The Edward clapped his hands together in a praying posisition, then touched the circle. The circle glowed and a giant appeared in the center of the circle.

"Ling, Lineta! Jump in! Now!" Edward instructed I did as told.

"I'm trusting you!" Ling said stepping into the circle.

That's the last thing I remember.

AnimeTwins101: Thanks for reading! Right Lineta?

Lineta, Ling, Edward, Envy: *Unable to be reach again because of AnimeTwins101*

AnimeTwins101: Alone again*T-T* Bye again...


	16. Father's Lair

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 15 - Father's Lair

AnimeTwins101: Hello! Oh yeah everyone is gone...

Zolf J. Kimblee: Hello people.

King Bradley/Wrath: Greetings.

AnimeTwins101: AHHH! I HATE YOU GUYS GET OUT OF HERE! *Beats thems up until they leave* I hate thoose two. Also Envy. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr... just go to the story now bye...

Lintea's Pov-

I woke up in green slime, with faces that were crying and screaming. It must be Envy. I snapped my eyes open. I was in a strange room, pipes on the walls and ceiling. A cement floor. I sat up and looked to my sides.

To my left was Ling and Edward, also covered in 'Envy slime'. They were knocked out for the moment.

"Ling," I whispered, shaking his arm. Edward on the other hand was already up by this time. Ling blinked a few times, before he woke up. His eyes were now back to their normal 'squinty' posistion.

"Ngh..." Ling streched his arms over his head. He gasped, suddenly relizing where we were. He then looked my way, and smiled, "You're ok." He then looked over at Edward and fist pumped him, "Looks like we made it," He confrimed to Edward.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse said giving Edward a gaint bear hug. Edward was complaining about how Alphonse was killing him. All Alphonse had to say was how happy he was to see Edward was ok.

Ling stood up I got up as well, still a little woozy from what seemed to be a concusion. Ling held my hand, that kind of stablized me.

I looked over a Edward and Alphonse. Alphonse had put Edward down, and was kneeling before him. Alphonse was trembling.

"I'm sorry brother. I thought you were dead," Alphonse trembled.

"It's ok," Edward soothed his younger brother by placing his hand on Alphonse's helmet. Alphonse stoped trembling. The Elric Brothers then got up.

"Where did we end up?" I asked Ling and the Elric brothers. Before anyone could answer my question a mysterious man walked up behind us.

He was pale white, both his skin and hair. With a white Xerxian robe on. But what caught my attention the most was 'his' aura. It was like a homunculus, but a lot stronger. Like thousands of people were inside of him.

"This is new people emerging from his stoumach," He said placing two fingers under his chin. Ling, and the Elric brothers turned to face the stranger. "Steel apendages, and an empty suit of armor. You two must be the Elric Brothers!" He then proceeded to heal Edward and Alphonse's wounds and injures, alchemically. But he wasn't using equivelent exchange.

"Hoienheim?!" Edward accused the man.

"Have you confused me for someone else?" The man questioned Edward.

"You mean you're not him?" Edward asked.

"Hoi-hoien..." The man paused. The got up in Edward's face, "The name you said. You wouldn't be talking about _Van Hoienheim_?"

"He's our father!" Edward said in anger against the strange man.

"Haha!" The man laughed, "I had no idea that he had childeren!" The man patted Edward on the head. Rubbing his head he asked, "If you are indead his sons. Then why is your family name _Elric_?" Edward swatted the man's hand off his head.

"Elric is our mother's last name!" Edward yelled. The man looked less pleased now.

"What are you?" Ling questioned the man, "You're not human!"

"Just who are you two?" The man asked in a dead serious tone, "Gluttony, eat them," The man instructed pionting to me and Ling.

"Ok," Gluttony said cheerfully. Walking over to Ling and me. I stood in front of Ling although he had his sword drawn too. And also I bet he was feeling better then I was.

"Wait!" Edward yelled. Him and Alphonse ran front of Ling and I. "They are our friends! And you said you wanted to keep us happy! Right? So don't kill them!" Edward pleaded to the man.

"Your frienship doesn't make him anymore useless to me," The man said in a grim tone. Before I knew it, Edward clapped his hands together and touched a pipe on the ground. Making it 'chase' the man. The strange man just had to lift a hand to deflect it with red alchemy sparks.

Alphonse and Edward were using Alchemy. I rarely ever use alchemy, I use alkehestry. I was helping them by using alkehestry like alchemists (I can use alckehestry by clapping my hands together, without using a circle).

Edward made a stone wall that Ling jumped ontop of in effort to jump down and slice the man down, from head to toe. The man made a gaint stone wall that hit Ling in the stoumach sending him flying across the room.

"Ling!" I ran across the room, and knelt down next to him. I clapped my hands together and touched Ling, purple alchemy sparks surrounded my hands and Ling. I use medicinal alkehestry, but equvilent exchanges means I loose energy to heal another.

"Ngh!" He said as energy plused back through his body. "Lineta, what are you doing? You know that-"

"I know but you needed my energy more than I do." I gathered enough energy to smile at him. "Let's go back to helping the Elric brothers." Ling nodded.

We got up and ran to join the fight. Edward had trapped the mysterious man within a bunch of pipes.

"Ha! I caught the Boss!" Edward cheered. Then red alchemy sparks formed around the pipes. The man sighed and took a steep forward mumbling something under his breath.

Then this wave of red energy pulsed through the ground, wall, homunculi, and all of us humans. Edward and Alphonse were on the ground pointlessly clapped their hands together and back to the ground.

"What how come our alchemy doesn't work?!" The brothers said in unisen. "Nuh!" They cried as Envy pinned them to the ground.

"Edward, Alphonse!" I yelled running towards them. "AHH!" I yelled as I was picked up and crushed in one of the palms Envy's hands. It seemed that it kept tightening the grip on me. I screamed out in pain.

"Lineta! Ed, Al!" Ling cried out running towards us. Gluttony jumped on his shoulders and started eating his sword.

"Ling! Leave him out of this!" I yelled at the man.

"It seems that you might be useful to me after all. I could always use another pond in a rotation and Greed's potion is open..." The man tapped the center of his forehead and and eye appeared on his head and it cried... A PHILOSIPHER'S STONE!

"Ah so you're going to do it?" Envy chuckled.

"Do what?" Edward growled.

"He's going to create a new homunculus." Envy grinned. We all gasped. "By mixing the stone into the blood stream it's possible that a human-based humunculus can be created. But it's more comon for the stone to over power it's host and kill them," Envy explained.

"No! I won't let you do that to him! Let me go!" I screamed.

"Don't worry Lineta. I know what I'm doing," Ling said reasuringly. I was in awe, he doesn't know what he's doing at all.

"Well this is surprising," Man said in a surprised tone, "Let's see if your body is as willing as your will." The man dropped the philospher's stone in a cut in Ling's cheeck.

"No! Wait!" Edward called. But it was too late...

_The transformation had already begun..._

_AnimeTwins101: So yeah... Me sad I thought I would be able to fit Greed-Ling into this chapter but sadly I wasn't able too.

Envy: Oh Boo hoo! Go cry to mommy!

AnimeTwins101: You go cry to Father you big baby!

Envy: You meanie! Wahhhhh!

AnimeTwins101: Yes Envy I hate you! You killed Hughes! Now go cry! Bye you guys *Waves*


	17. The New Greed

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 16 - The New Greed

AnimeTwins101: Hello people! This time I will get to Greed-Ling! Yay!

Lineta: hi... *Said tramatized*

AnimeTwins101: Aw... don't be sad. I will reunite you with Ling, and someone else. *grins evily*

Lineta: REALY!? Then let's get to the story. NOW, NOW, NNOOWW!

AnimeTwins101: Ok, ok. Jesh.

~Warning major Fluff (and some oocness). Ahead read at your own risk~

Lineta's Pov-

I was forced to watch Ling as he was screaming and bending in un-natural positions. Ling... this all my fault. He's doing this because I couldn't help him.

"LING!" I cried out to him, even though I know it wouldn't do any good. I can't imagine what pain he is going through...

Ling's Pov-

I was in red vortex of souls. Falling for what seemed an eternity.

"AGH!" I screamed as I was tackled by souls. I eventualy came to stop and was on my feet. I looked around at the souls, they were all screaming in pain. The sound was unbarable.

"HAHAHA!" A voice boomed through the vortex of sould. I gaint soul appeared in one of the walls. But this one was larger and more detailed than the other ones. "Well this is a surprise! But anyway, just hand over your body. Sit back and let Greed-"

"You can have it," I interupted the monster.

"Take... control?" The beast stopped for a moment somewhat processing what I said, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure," I mumbled under my breath, "My vassle lost her arm searching for this! Lineta lost everything that ment anything to her because I couldn't protect her! I need this power. I need it to provide, protect my people! To take my place as ruler!" I clenched my hand into a fist, "I've never been more sure!"

"Hmm... you sound ambitious, I like that," The beast looked as if it was going to brust out laughing, "But there's no turning back, once you say yes," I could practicaly hear the smirk on his face.

"I came to this country in search of this! I'm not going to turn this down! When I came here I knew that there was going to be sacrifices that I would have to make!"

"Alright let's just see if your body is as willing as your mind..." The best opened it mouth and 'swallowed' me. I spread my arms to somewhat brace my self for the overwhelming power that was surging through my body.

Lineta's Pov-

Listening to his screams was unbareable. The terror and pure agony, in the tone of his screams. I had to turn my head away. I couldn't watch his pain anymore.

"AHHHHH!" I winced at the sound of him screaming. How much more pain will that beared b****** put Ling through.

Almost as if on cue Ling's screaming stopped. I opened my eyes and looked back Ling. He was on his knees and his arms were wide as if was trying to embrace an overcoming power.

But. Ling wasn't... Ling. He had more souls if it was possible. It was probably the phillospher's stone. I was used to the presense of a homunculus, living with Greed I had to be. In order to protect Greed, I had to know what Greed's presense was. Ling's presense was almost identical to Greed's.

"Ngh..." Ling groaned and sat back up, placed his hand behind his neck. He opened his eyes sleepily opened his eyes. Instead of their normal charcole black they were wine red. He stood up and took in a big breath and sighed, as if getting up from a deep slumber.

"Ling?" Edward asked, hoping for a yes. Eventhough I knew it wasn't Ling anymore, I still hoped it was him.

"Hm?" Ling looked at Edward and walked over to him. "Ooh. You must be talking about the kid that this body belonged to. Sorry but this body now belongs to Greed." He smirked unravling the bandages on his left hand, reaveling a Oroboros tatoo.

"Greed!" I gasped. But how? He-he was killed I thought. By Bradley.

"Are you the Greed _from before_?" Edward asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Greed knelt in front of Edward and Alphonse. He had a lost look on his face.

"You mean you don't remember us from Dublith?" Alphonse quickly asked. The look on Greed's face came even more confused.

"You must've met some different Greed," Greed said.

"He was my avarice before you," The mysterious man explained. Greed looked at the mysterious man.

"Ah, I gotcha'. That makes sense. But if you wanna hear it from me. No, I'm not the Greed you knew." Greed rubbed the back of his neck again.

"But... Ling..." Edward said in a hushed voice. Greed stood up, and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well he was an interesting kid. He gave up his body without any fight at all." Greed smirked. Edward gasped not wanting to believe it.

"You're lying! Ling would never give up and surrender himself so easily! Answer me Ling! Ling!" Edward protested. Greed just smirked.

"Wait. You're not Ling or Greed?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Well if you were listening _sweetheart_," is he flirting with me? "I _am_ Greed."

"But how-" I was cut off by the doors of the 'lair' slamming open. A chimera walkeed out and then was exploded from the indside. Now in the doorway was the man called 'Scar' and the Chang eris, May.

Greed's Pov-

The girl was cut off by one of father's chimeras walking in and then exploding. Then two siliotes were in the door frame. One was siginicantly taller than the other.

The silioetes came into better foucas. The smaller one was a little girl with long black har tied into a lost of small braids. The larger on was a man with dark skin and a 'X' shaped scar on his forehead.

The girl gripped onto the man and mumbled something to him about father being the sorce of a presense or something.

"No he's not." The man walked forward, "It doesn't look like any of them are human." That's when a small black and white cat came running towards the little girl. It jumped into her arms. She caught the cat-like creature.

"Shao May!" The girl exclaimed cudling with the cat thing. She then started saying things like, "I've missed you!" and "I'm so glad you're o.k.!" I couldn't help myself so I steped in.

I started aplauding the reuinion. The man looked at me. "Oh. Now that's a touching reuinion right there," I said while clapping. The two Envy was pinning down started trying to escape with the distraction. But they failed.

The girl started spinning and throwing the small cat thing into the air. That is until the man said something about Fullmetal. She then stopped and walked back up to the side of the man.

"Where is he?" She asked egarly, still holding the cat thing close to her. "Where is Mr. Edward?" The man started pointing at one of the boys Envy was pinning down.

"He's right there." The girl started looking more egarly for Edward.

"He's not realy here is he?" The girl asked the man.

"I told you he's right there," The man stated more sternly this time. The girl took a step forward in effort to get a better look. "That _little_ guy is the fullmetal alchemist." The girl squinted. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Facing the reality that _The Fullmetal Alchemist_ was actualy a Fullmetal Shortie. She looked as if she was going to explaode. She started crying rapidly for some strange reason.

"HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH THE FEELINGS OF A MADIEN YOU HUMAN MICROBE!" She screamed. And there's the snap.

"What'd you call me micro girl?!" Edward hollard back. The two started ranting, then pops and Gluttony started conversation. But I wasn't really paying attention either one of them. I was more focased on the one girl Envy was holding. She hadn't said a word since she was cut off. And she seemed to know me and the prince.

"Go ahead and eat him Gluttony. He doesn't have his alchemy to stop you now," Envy sneered.

"Okay~" Gluttony threw himself at the man, in efort to eat him. The man forced his hand onto Gluttony's skull, making him explode from the inside out. Pops and Envy seemed very suprised about this.

"You'll pay for this! You decived an innocent little girl!" The little girl screamed at Edward. "And you kidnaped Shao May!" The little girl then threw a bunch of small knives in the shape of a star onto a stone slab.

"Ah!" Envy gasped, move the arm holding the girl in front of his in efort to sheild himself. The girl winced knowing something was probably going to hurt her.

"You'll suffer for what you've done! All of you!" The girl placed her hands on a transmutation circle. I didn't even see her draw that. Blue alchemy sparks flew from the circle blowing her braids up. Then a gaint fist shot up from under Envy and punched him in the stoumach. The blondie, the suit of armor, and the girl all fell out of Envy's hands.

_AnimeTins101:Are you happier now Lineta?

Lineta: More or less. You did reunite me with Greed and kind of Ling but... THEY DON'T REMEBER ME AT ALL!

AnimeTwins101: Well aren't you snappy today.

Lineta: *ranting about AnimeTwins101 keeping promises and Greed and Ling not knowing her*

AnimeTwins101: Sorry I haven't been posting because it is mid-terms and pile-o-homework everyday. Sorry about that. But I am still getting all A's! So anyway thanks for reading I will try to keep posting as often as possible. Bye.


	18. Play Dead

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 17- Play Dead

AnimeTwins101: Hello.

Lineta: Hi. *Glares at AnimeTwins101 still mad for last time*

AnimeTwins101: Well you don't have to give me that look, because I can reunite you with-

Lineta: YEAH RIGHT! LIKE LAST TIME!

AnimeTwins101: Fine I won't make him remember you.

Lineta: Uh..um.. you can do that?

AnimeTwins101: Yep(well kind of but I won't tell her that though). Story Time Peoplez!

Lineta's Pov-

Once the stone slammed into Envy's stomauch, it's grip loosened significantly. Until finally I slipped out of the homunculus's grip. I was possitive that my left arm was broken... and a few of ribs.

The Elric Brothers landed smoothly while I just fell on left arm to make things worse.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain.

I just layed on the ground ignoring what was happening around me, I am usless. My parents would be ashamed of me. I couldn't protect them, the villagers, Dorrochett, Martel, Bido, Roa. They're all dead because I couldn't protect them!

"But..." I took a deep breath. I then pushed myself up with my good arm. "But I still... still have a chance to protect the ones I love." I stood up and ran to the safety of and unocupied stone slab. I panted. Wow... I'm exausted from what? 10 feet of running? Seriously? I guess I'll just have to make do with the energy I have.

I was too busy in my thoughts to realize the fight that was going on around me. Edward was yelling something about Isval to Scar. Porbably hoping that he would go all crazy killer on Envy. Which he was right about, Scar then slammed his right hand into the ground sending blue alchemy sparks to go flying everywhere. I whent under me.

"Crap." I quickly ran away from the safety of the stone slab. Right as it exploded sending rubble my way. One shard hit me right above my right eye. I winced and hid behind another stone slab. But this on was smaller, so I squated. I fell to my knees, not being able with stand the pain in my legs while squating. I was heavily panting, I covered my mouth to try to quiet my breathing a little.

I peered around the stone slab. I saw Greed and the mysterious man talking. I listened to their conversation.

The mysterious man was standing with his arms at his sides and Greed was squating on a stone slab watching the fight unfold.

"Greed," The mysterious man started, "Take care of the outsiders," The mysterious man ordered.

"Sure." Greed stood up with his hands in his pockets and causaly walked over to fight. I took my hand off my mouth and gulped. I know what I have to do now. I know I don't want to do it but I need to do it.

I stood up and started running to slab to slab. Catching my breath at each new slab but not wasting too much time. I was right behind him hoping he wouldn't notice me. I am an outsider and he has orders to 'take care' of outsiders. He stopped and I scurried behind a stone slab.

"What were you saying earlier?" He turned and faced the stone slab I was behind. He took a step closer to me. I hid futher behind the slab. "Heh. You don't have to be like that. I have strict orders from the prince not to touch you sweetheart." I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

Was he just making it up? Did he just want to see the look on my face when Ling killed me? But didn't Greed have a policy to never lie. He was always true to that. But this isn't the Greed I knew. Ling... I need to trust Greed, that he is telling the truth.

I stood up clenching my left arm, still panting hard.

"Now isn't that better. I can see your pretty face now," Greed grinned. His hand rested on his hip.

"Were you lying?" I asked.

"About what?"

"Orders from Ling. Or did you just want to see the look on my face when you kill me?" I looked at the ground.

"No. I don't lie sweetheart," I heard footsteeps getting closer to me, but I didn't bother looking up. "And another thing, I don't like fighting women." He put two fingers under my chin. I tensed up. He then made me look at him. He had a grin on his face. "What were you saying earlier?" he asked removing his fingers and placing his hand back on his hip. I gulped.

"I was asking, if you truely are Greed then how come you don't remember me?" I asked already knowing the answer. He sighed and the grin on his face vanished.

"You knew the first Greed not me." I nodded at him not wanting to make him mad.

"Yes, I know." I hung my head down again. He chuckled.

"You don't have to keep loooking down." Greed squated down so he looked me in the eyes. "'I have orders not to hurt you' remember?" He stood back up, my eyes followed him.

"Yes," I looked behind him the battle was still raging on. Envy was getting realy close to us. "I do-" I saw Envy's tail about to whip at him, "Look out!" I pushed him out of the way. Envy's tail hit me into a stone slab.

"Ngh!" I'm sure that I broke a couple more ribs. I was on the brink of passing out when Greed knelt at my side.

"Greed!" It was Envy. "Go get the Fullmetal kid!" Greed looked at Envy as it went out of the lair chasing after something. He looked back at me.

"Don't worry I'll be back. I have to catch the Fullmetal kid. We wouldn't want them to get suspicious now would we?" He smirked. I nodded in response. He got up and ran away. That's the last thing I remember before passing out.

~After everyone left the lair just has Father, Envy, Greed, and Lineta~

Greed's (**and Ling**)'s Pov-

After everyone left pops returned Gluttony to being a part of his soul again. Envy was now in his normal crossdressing palm tree self. Envy looked like he was looking for something.

"Hey, Envy." He looked at me.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" He snapped back.

"What're you looking for?"

"I looking for-Ah here she is! Greed come over here." Envy signaled me to his side. He was kneeling next to the girl! Crap, I forgot to hide her. "I knew it. I never saw her get out of here. Greed."

"What?" I asked in an anoyed tone.

"Your first job with your new body is to dispose of her. Get her out of here." Envy grinned.

"Sure thing," I said faking a grin. I waited for Envy to walk away before kneeling by her side again. She moaned and pried one of her eyes open.

"Gre-ed?" She asked in a whisper tone.

"Shh." I put my head near he ear to be as quiet as possible. "Play dead." I saw her nod her head and close her eye again.

I then stood up and slung her over my shoulder and proceeded quickly out of the lair.

~Once out of the lair (in the sewers)~

"Now that I've got her what do I do with her?" I asked Ling.

**Bring her somewhere safe, get her some medical attention, and food and water.**

"Ugh. That's a lot of work." I complained.

**Stop complaining. Just do it.**

"Fine she better be worth it," I said. "Hey Ling."

**What is it?**

"Where should I bring her?" I stopped walking.

**Uh... um. What about the cabin we were hidding in. I can tell you where it!**

I sighed. "Okay tell me the way."

_AnimeTwins101: Told you so, Lineta. *Grins evily*

Greed: *Sigh* Is she realy worth all this trouble?

AnimeTwins101: Yes now stop complaining Greed and find that cabin.

Greed: Yeah, yeah. *Mumbles things under his breath and walks away*

AnimeTwins101: Bye you guys! See you next time!


	19. Tamatoe Soup

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 18 - Tamatoe Soup

_AnimeTwins101: Hello! Hey Greed.

Greed: Yes?

AnimeTwins101: Have you found the cabin yet?

Greed: Yes, I found the God D*** cabin!

AnimeTwins101: Wow you don't have to be so snappy.

Greed: And you can be nice to us.

AnimeTwins101: Toche. (pronounced - Tou-shey)

Greed: Your such a bad speller you need a pronuncation key?

AnimeTwins101: Shut up. Start reading the story.

Lineta's Pov-

My head... it was throbbing. Every inch of my body was sore. But I have more energy now. Not a lot but more. I opened my eyes. Rubbing them with my right hand, still not able to move my left arm.

I looked around seeing worn-out wooden bords as the walls, ceiling, and floor. The air was sented with decaing wood and soft morning dew on the grass.

I was barely able to sit up. As I sat up I heard squeaking of rusty springs below me. I looked down. I was on a good sized bed, obviously worn out. The bed had plain white sheets.

Left of me was a bed-side table. It had a couple medical utenicles like scaples, and tweezers in a metal tray fill with water and a small amount of blood. It also had a table lamp with a cream cover.

_**Bang! Splash!**_

I frooze. Not moving, blinking, or breathing. I quietly turn my head towards the door. The door was closed, but underneath it was a light swaying back and forth.

"Oh come on!" I heard a voice yell outside the door, "Great! Now guess who gets to clean all of it up?! Oh yeah. That's right. Me!" I heard grumbling after that. The voice sounded oddly fimiliar.

So I quietly slipped out from under the sheets and flung my feet of the side of the bed. I softly put my feet on the wooden floor boards. No squeak. Good.

I was still wearing my normal Xingeese shirt and saggy white pants. But I didn't have my jacket... or socks. I lifted one of my feet up and placed it in front of me, careful not to make much noise. I continued this process until I got to the door.

I carefuly grasped the bronze doorknob. My hand was shaking. I had to admitt, I was pretty freaked out. Waking up in a strange place. Not knowing where you are. But it's not the first time. I had the same feeling first day at The Devil's Nest.

I slowly turned the knob, until it clicked as a result of it being open. I softly pushed the door open a crack. I peered into the small crack.

Greed (**and Ling**)'s Pov-

"So do you add milk to tamatoe soup?" I asked Ling pouring some tomatoe soup into a bowl.

The prince said I should make some for _Lineta_. And that I need to make sure that she's alright when she wakes up. UGH! Seriously? I'm Greed! She should be working for me! Not the other way around!

**Well it depends on the person. If they like milk for one, and if they like it creamy-er or not.**

"So do I put milk in it or not?!" I said almost dropping the bowl of soup. The lamp hanging from the ceiling started swinging. There wasn't any lamps or lights in the kitchen area, so I 'borrowed' one from some campers.

**Umm... Uh... I don't know.**

"I thought you were _'madly in love with her_'. You should know this! And if you don't," I grinned. "I can get to know her better."

**Hey! Back off, Greed! First off I'm not 'madly in love with her'. I love her but not 'madly'. And two, she only told the imperial cooks what she wanted or cooked it her self.**

I sighed. That pain in the a** prince. Doesn't even know if the girl wants milk in soup or not.

_**Sqquueeaakk**_

** AH! What was that!?**

"I don-" I was cut off by backing into a wall dropping the bowl of soup.

_**Bang! Splash!**_

"Oh come on!" I yelled. "Great! Now guess who gets to clean all of it up?! Oh yeah. That's right. Me!" Let's just say I mumbled somethings childeren shouldn't say under my breath.

I walked over the kitchen counter, and snatched a rag and walked over to the puddle of tamatoe soup.

**Well at least we don't have to worry about if she wants milk in her soup or not.**

"Yeah. But now I have to get her something _else_." I knelt down and started trying to wipe up the tamatoe soup puddle. "Again, she better be worth it. Because if she isn't I'm just leave her here."

**Trust me she is. She'll follow me where ever I go, and I'm sure she'll follow you too.**

"Me? Why me?" I stopped scrubbing and sat back on my knees, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

**Well the first Greed took her in when she was younger, and took care of her after her family was murdered.**

"Her family was murdered?" I stopped rubbing my neck.

** Yeah, she told me that Greed was like a father to her.**

"Heh." I laughed, "A homunculus father. Sounds a little far fetched."

**It does. But it's true.**

"So the gir-I mean Lineta, lost everything. Then Greed _gave_ her something to live for?"

**Mm-hm.**

"The first Greed must've been soft. Giving things away willie nilly." And now I'm following in his footsteps. The prince whent silent for a while. "But if the first Greed _did_ take her in, I bet she's worth something."

**Yeah! Speaking of you should go check on her. See if she's up by now.**

"Ok." I stood up, and streched my arms over my head. Then turned to the bedroom door. Why is the kitchen and the bedroom conected, I honestly don't know. But helps out in this situation.

"Eep!" I heard a quiet squeak from the door, as the door pushed it's self closed.

**Something tells me she's been up.**

"Yeah. Or it's the wind." I rolled my eyes walking towards the door.

I clenched the brass doorknob then heard a thud then a small "ow.." I quickly swung open the door, and saw Lineta sprawled out on the floor.

I sighed. "You know you're not supossed to get out of bed when your not feeling well." I walked over to her and slung her over my shoulder. She whimpered.

**Heh, she's always been curious about things.**

"I'm sorry..." She moaned. I gently placed her on the bed. She kept mumbling "I'm sorry..."

"Heh, hahaha!" I chuckled placing my hands on my hips. She gave me a small sympathetical look before snaping.

"Why the H*** are you l-"She started coughing voilenty. I sat on the edge of the bed with her. I pulled her into a strong embrace. She was coughing over my shoulder. I patted her on the back soothingly.

After a little bit she stopped coughing and sheepishly hugged me back resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you..." Her grip tightened. I wrapped my other arm around her.

"No problem," I said laying her back down on the bed and letting go of her. She let go of me. I then proceeded to tuck her in like a small child, she smiled at me. I then stood up.

"Stay in bed. Kay?" She simply nodded. I was about walk away until I felt her hand grab onto my wrist. "What is it?" I asked walking back to her side.

"Um.." She blushed deeply and let go of my wrist. "Uh... could you stay here until I fall asleep?" I felt myself blush at her request.

"Sure, sweetheart," I smirked and sat next to her.

"Thank you. And can I ask you to do one more thing?"

"Whaaat?"

"Heh. My name is Lineta, could you stop calling me 'sweetheart'?"

"Sure. Fine just go to sleep now." She nodded, and closed her eyes. I sat there for about 30 minutes until I was sure she fell asleep then got up. I turned and pecked her on the check.

"Good night... Lineta," I said walking outside to get some more tamatoe soup.

_AnimeTwins101: Aww. You two are so cute together!

Greed: Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

AnimeTwins101: But it's True~

Greed: Yeah... just shut up though.

AnimeTwins101: Aw... Bye you guys.


	20. Your Majesty

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 19 - Your Majesty

_AnimeTwins101: Sup!

Ling: Hello!

AnimeTwins101: Omg. Ling did Greed actually let you take control for once? 0-0

Ling: Yeah only because he wanted a break from starting it with you.

AnimeTwins101: Oh... do you like opening the story with me, Ling?

Ling: Yeah! It's not as bad as Greed said it would be =)

AnimeTwins101: Thank you *Hugs Ling*

Ling: Your welcome! Time for the story bye bye.

Lineta's Pov-

I woke up to the sound of someone walking around on squeaky wooden boards, and the sweet smell of pancakes.

"Nghhhh..." I yawned curling up on my side pulling the blanket over me. I loved and hated lazy days. I love it because who doesn't love lazy days once in a while. But I hate lazy days because I worry way too much. I know it's hiptocritical but who realy cares.

I wanted to get up and help Greed(and Ling) but he said that I was 'bedriden'. So I just listened to him walk around and I closed my eyes. The peaceful smell of wood, the cool crisp sheets against my bare skin.

"Ah! Haha! I am the pancake flippin' master!" I heard Greed proclaim.

"Hehe," I giggled. Greed has always been so full of himself. Both Greeds this one and the first one. Sometimes I would call Greed, Pride as a joke.

"We are not having that conversation again! Let's just let her choose this time!...See I told you it's good idea!" I heard Greed discussing with Ling. It was cute how they talked to eachother. I heard a knocking at the door.

"I'm comin' in," Greed said opening the door. Holding a tray of pancakes and some syrup in the other hand. "Good morning sleeping beauty~" He said ever so chipper (probably because of Ling) as he walked over to the side of the bed. I smiled and sat up, gripping my left arm after sitting up.

"Good morning," I said with a smile. He set the pancakes on my lap. "Thank you." I bowed my head.

"No problem." He ruffled my hair up with his hand. Ouch... that hurts...(like the first Greed and the Devil's Nest crew) "Syrup?" He asked waving the bottle in my face.

"No, thank you. But thank you for the offer." He smiled at me.

"Okay it _your _choice," He shrugged standing up, "I'll be back with some plates and eating utencils," he said walking out of the room with his hands in his pockets. Then coming back in with some plates with forks and knives.

Greed then proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed with me. He stabbed one of the pancakes with a fork. Then scooped it onto a plate. He then put a knife on the plate.

"Here you go sweetheart." He smriked, knowing he struck a nerve. I felt a tick mark forming on my forehead. He got himself some pancakes but put some syrup on them.

"I thought _I _told you _not_ to call me 'sweetheart'," I said trying not to strangle him. My anger just made him smile wider.

"Ok, ok. I won't call you _sweetheart _anymore." Hmm. Somethings not right about this, he gave up so easy...

"Thank you," I said a bit scepticle. He then took big bite of his pancakes. Then swallowed the gaint bite of pancake.

"You should eat, _princess_." And there's the catch. I sighed. I took my knife and fork and cut a small part of the pancake off then shoving it into my mouth.

The pancake was nice and fluffy, and also cooked to a golden brown. Wow, I guess Greed is 'the pancake flippin' master'.

"These are _really_ good," I said taking another bite of pancake.

"Why thank you, your majesty," Greed said twirling his fork. I bet they're enjoying themselves. They know I won't hurt them, so they can push as hard as they want. So I guess I'll play along.

"Your welcome, my noble knight," I said like royalty, moking both of them.

"Hmph!" He covered his mouth with his hand and turned his face to try to hold in a laugh attack. Crap, I just made an idoit out of myself. "Hahaha!" Greed failed at holding in that laugh attack. I stared at my pancake, not wanting to see him laugh at me. "Good one!" He laughed.

"Thank you," I blushed. I cut another peice of pancake.

"Your welcome, just one thing." He held up his index finger for emphasis.

"Yes?" I asked, holding the fork full of pancake down by ching. I was about to eat it but Greed interupted me.

"Ling wants to be called a _prince_ not a _knight_." Oh yeah... Ling _is_ a _prince_.

"Ok, _young lord_." Sorry Lan Fan I'm stealing your name for Ling. I stuffed the fork of pancake into my mouth.

"Nice come back." Greed smiled. I mean he actually smiled, not grinning or smirking but smiling! Thank you photographic memory! I can remember this moment for the rest of my life. Yay! I smiled back at him.

~After the Pancakes~

Greed's (**and Ling**)'s Pov-

"Thank you for the breakfest Greed." She smiled still clutching her one arm.

**Hey, Greed.**

"Yeah? What is it Ling?" I asked Ling.

**Have you noticed Lineta clutching her arm? Ask her if she's ok.**

"Ok. Lineta?" She looked at me in a curious look. Probably wondering what the prince and I were talking about.

"Yes, Greed? What is it?" She sat up more formal.

"The prince wants to know if your feeling ok, I'm mean your arm." I pointed to her arm.

**Hey. You don't have to act like you don't care. You could've said "We were **_**both**_** wondering if you were ok." not "The prince wants to know if your feeling ok.".**

I sighed at the prince's comment. Then I looked at Lineta for her answer. She heistated before answering the question.

"Yep. I'm all right," Her voice got high then she smiled, and the grip on her arm tightened.

**She's lying.** **She's always been a bad lyer. Her voice gets high when she lies. Honesty is her best quality.**

"Your lying." I pointed at her.

"Psht. Noo." She crossed her arm(the other one hanging by her side) over her chest and turned her head then stuck her nose up. I stood up and walked over to her side. Her eyes followed me, as I walked. I knelt in front of her, then I reached my hand out and placed the back of my hand on her fore head.

"Uh, Greed. What cha' you doing?" A light pink brushed over her cheecks. I irgnored her question for the moment being and removed my hand then replaced it with my lips. Her forehead was warmish-hot. A fever. I removed my lips from her forehead.

"Checking your temperature. You lied." I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. She sighed in defeat, letting her one arm hang back at her side.

"The only reason I _lied_, and the only reason I _do_ _lie_ is so people don't worry about me," She protested. But not a 'I know better than you!' protest but in a 'I don't wan't you to get hurt.' kind of way.

**Don't get mad at her. She just doesn't like seeing people getting hurt. Or in this case making you do something your don't want to do a.k.a. go spend money.**

"But before you get mad at me-" She started but I interupted her.

"Okay. You're off the hook." She blinked, processing what I just said.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" She pointed at me.

"Nope. I'm mad that you lied, but I appreciate it." A small smile formed at the edges of her mouth. "But your still bedridden, so no getting up unless you have to crap. And even then you need to tell me, so I know where you are. Any questions?" I explained.

"Just one." She raised her hand like a student in school.

"Yes what is it?"

"Can you make a cast my arm is killing me." She rubbed her arm that was 'killing her'.

"I'lll see what I can do, _your majesty_."

_AnimeTwins101: See Lineta I kept my promise.

Lineta: Wow... I guess you did.

Ling: Yep see did!

Lineta: *Looks at Ling not realizing that he was here* Ling! *Hugs Ling squezzing the dear life out of poor Ling* I missed you SO much!

Ling: Y-y-your k-killing m-me!

Lineta: *Ignores Ling completely*

Greed: *Takes over Ling while he was vanerable and takes the chance to hug Lineta*

AnimeTwins101: Um... Bye you guys...


	21. The Golden Haired Boys

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 20 - The Golden Haired Boys

AnimeTwins101: Hi!

Lineta and Ling: Hello!

AnimeTwins101: Aww did you guys bond over the break?

Lineta: I don't know how to answ-

Ling: Yes!

AnimeTwins101: I'm taking that as a yes. You guys know what I love?

Lineta: No. What?

Ling: No, what do you like?

AnimeTwins101: Random Chapter titles!

Lineta and Ling: Oh.. *Sweat drops*

Lineta: You can just read the story now.

_Lineta's Pov-

Since I couldn't get out of bed, I was pretty bored. I just sat and thought about things. I never bothered Greed about it because I doubt he wants to hear me nag his ear off, and just to be polite.

I layed down in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Greed was trying to help me with my arm. I regret asking him that because now he's running around buying medical books and medical supplies for injured body gaurd.

It's not him helping me that has me worried but if he gets caught. He did sneak me out and he's never realy liked his siblings and they haven't realy liked him in return.

I sighed. It's not like worrying would do anything for him. I turned onto my side and pulled my sheets up to my shoulders.

"Please don't run into trouble you two..." I said drifting into a pleasant memory.

~Her dream, it's also a Flashback~

Lineta's Pov-

I was helping Greed with some arrens today. I walked closely behind him gripping on to his vest when we walked through big crowds of people. He grabbed my small hand off his vest and clutched it in his larger one. I looked up at him, he was grinning like usual.

"Hey, kid," Greed still looking forward. He always loved messing with me by calling me _kid _instead of _Lineta_.

"Yes, Mr. Greed? What is it?" And Greed always told me to be less formal all the time, but that was one thing I would never listen to.

He sighed. He always wanted me to loosen up, 'Don't be so formal,' he would normaly say. But today oddly enough he didn't say it. He stooped walking and I stood right next to me.

"Wanna' get some icecream?" Greed asked me finally looking at me when he spoke to me.

"Sure. But don't we have to run some arrens first?" Yep I'm always a goodie-two-shoes. I never liked breaking rules.

"We can do those after we get icecream~" Greed was trying to brive me with icecream... it was working. It was hot in the south, and today I really wanted icecream to cool off with.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Heh," He laughed in deep tone. He loved it when I smiled. He slipped his hands under my arms and picked me up, "Up you go." Greed sat me up on his shoulders. He held onto my legs to steady me, and started walking.

I saw people staring at us and wished I could disapear. I never liked attention... I looked at two golden haired boys walking with a black haired woman. The two boys were guided by the black haired woman.

I decided to ignore them for the moment being, and look forward. Greed was whistling not minding if he drew attention to himself. I bet it was something he wanted like money, power, women, and you know...

"Greed." I poked him in the face.

"What is it?" He tilted his head back to look at me.

"Ep!" I gasped wrapping my arms under his chin holding on for dear life. He didn't seemed to mind me holding onto him. "I was going to ask if you could stop drawing attention to us."

"Well I guess you almost falling off my shoulders didn't help your cause." Greed chuckled picking me up off his shoulders and setting me down next to himself. "This'll help you if you don't want to draw attention to yourself." Greed smirked.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He took my hand again we continued walking to a local icecream parlor.

Once we were at the icecream parlor the older lady behind the desk asked us what flavors we wanted.

"Uh.." Greed looked at the various flavors of icecream. "I'll have mint chip. Lineta what do you want?"

"I'll have a plain vinilla, please," I told the older lady behind the desk. Greed then gave the older lady money for the icecream and the older lady gave Greed two icecream cones.

"Thanks," Greed said handing me my icecream cone. We then started walked out of the parlor.

"Enjoy the icecream, sweetie," The older lady said waving at me.

"Okay." I stopped and waved back with a smile.

"Lineta." Greed was holding the door open and tilted his head in a 'come on' motion. I quickly ran up to Greed and walked out the door, Greed followed me through the door.

He looked at me and my icecream and laughed.

"What?" I asked the laughing Greed.

"You choose vinilla out of any flavor." Greed laughed having to stop walking, I stopped walking with Greed.

"Well I don't see what's wrong with the plain simplicity of vinilla!" I snapped at Greed, which only made him laugh harder. I sighed and took a lick of icecream. He stopped laughing slowly but surely and we started walking to a bench.

Greed sat down first on the wooden bench, and I sat down next to him. Greed took a gaint bite of his mint chip icecream. Gripping his head afterwards.

"Cold!" He said covering his mouth with his hand. I giggled at him but he was too busy saying "Cold," to notice. We finished eating our icecream having some small talk in between. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head.

"Can't we just sit a little longer," Greed wined.

"No, we can't. You said-" I was talked by the two golden haired boys from earlier. "Ugh!" I exclaimed hitting the ground.

_AnimeTwins101: Ok just so you people know Alphonse and Edward haven't done human transmutation yet. The will in a couple mounths, they are still learning alchemy from Izumi. Also Lineta knows Edward and Alphonse but doesn't think they're the same Edward and Alphonse that she knew from now and the same goes for Alphonse and Edward. You'll learn that later. But now let's watch Greed freak out, shall we?

_ Greed stood up almost immetediatly. He then bent over and picked the two boys up back the back of the shirts.

"Ah, brother!" One of the boys gasped. I stood up and brushed my self off.

"Now why don't you two boys appologize to the young lady?" I swear I could see the demonic aura eminating from Greed.

"Oh, no it's fine," I said trying to save the two boys lifes.

"No, they need to learn how to treat a lady." I sighed. The two boys were looking from Greed to me.

"Were sorry!" The same one said.

"Al! Don't give in so easy!" The other one yelled.

"You should say sorry," Greed said holding up the boy(the one that just talked).

"Edward, Alphonse!" I heard a woman yell in outrage.

"Ep!" I heard the boys yelp in unisen. Greed dropped the boys in surprise. I saw the same black haired woman from earlier storm over to us. The two boys ran away from the black haired woman. The woman sighed and stopped next to us.

"Sorry about the boys," The woman applogized. "I hope they didn't cause you any trouble."

"Actualy," Greed started but I didn't let him finish.

"They were actualy quite well behaived," I said covering for the two boys. The two boys hid themselves behind me.

"Yeah listen to her not him," One of them said pointing at Greed.

"Why you!" Greed said in position to strangle the two boys.

"Noo." I pointed a finger at Greed. It took awhile but I convinced Greed not to strangle the boys.

"Thank you for taking care of these two," the black haired woman said taking the two boys wrists, "Um.." She more asked for our names.

"This is Lineta," Greed introduced me, even though I am capable of talking for my self. He thought for a second and his grin came back, "And I'm her father." WHAT?! WHAT THE H*** IS WRONG WITH GREED?!

~End of Dream/Flashback~

Lineta Pov-

I woke up very peacefuly. The sound of chirping birds echoing through the walls. I wonder why I can still sleep. I swear I have been sleeping for days.

I remembered when I thought that was a big deal. I wish that was still a big deal now...

I sleeply blinked my eyes open, but something didn't feel right. I looked up and saw what was wrong. I saw Greed laying his head down on my stoumauch with his arms crossed under his head acting like a pillow.

I pet his head with my hand and smiled. Both Greeds were lazy and full of pride. Sometimes I wondered why he was called Greed.

"Good night.." I layed back down and fell asleep for like the fith day in a row.

_AnimeTwins101: Aww! Takes a picture.

Izumi: Why are you taking a picture _now_?

AnimeTwins101: Because I must document this moment!

Izumi: *Sweat drops* Ok. Bye you guys.


	22. Onto Something

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 21 - Onto something

AnimeTwins101: Sup!

LanFan: Hello.

AnimeTwins101: Holy Crap! When did you get there?!

LanFan: *Shrugs*

AnimeTwins101: Oh, yeah... I actualy put you there... *sweatdrops*

LanFan: Ok *Sweatdrops*

AnimeTwins101: This just got acuward didn't it?

LanFan: *Nods*

AnimeTwins101: Just go to the story now...

_Lineta's Pov-

"Ow!" I exclaimed. Greed was casting my arm, looking from time to time at the medical book resting on his leg for refrence. He had been _trying _to wrap my arm in medical tape for like an hour. Noticed how I said _trying_. He had to start over a couple times, leaving my arm burning with pain.

"Man up," Said a focased Greed, not taking his eyes off the book. He squinted his eyes and leaned in for a better look at the page, then he looked back at my arm. "Jeez girl. You really messed up your arm." Greed sighed.

"Well sor-ry, I was fighting a gaint monster." I wasn't usualy this snappy but, I was hungry, my arm was hurting, and I was bored to death. Try telling me you wouldn't be snappy.

"Very true," Greed said while taping the last of my arm. He wiped his imaginary sweat off his forehead, as if he was doing hard work taping my cast. "Phew, done." He fell back onto the bed, the book falling off his knee.

"Yep. Some back-breaking work isn't it?" I said sacastically.

"Well for your first time, yes it is," He said in a lazy tone. He sat up and stood back up.

"Uh. What cha' doing, Greed?" I asked Greed.

"Getting _something_." He stuck his hands causualy in his pockets and walked out of the room. I heard bottles and paper bags rustling outside. He came back in with a cup full of amber liquid, medicine. He walked up to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge careful not to spill any medicine.

"Drink this," Greed ordered holding out the cup. "It's pain medicine." I carefully took the cup with two hands. I brought the cup to my mouth and right when I was about to drink it I relized something. It smelled awful.

"Ew." I stuck out my tounge and turned my head away from the retched medicine. Greed sighed, I looked at him. He had his arms crossed and hung.

"Drink it," He said firmly, "It's expensive..." He trailed off, talking about how I need to repay him or something.

"Yeah, I know but it smells awful," I complained. Greed stood up and walked over to my side. "Uh what are you-" Before I could finish talking Greed took this as an oprotunity to get me to drink the medicine, he pinched my nose with one hand and pushed the cup to my lips and tilted it up pouring the medicine down my throught with the other hand.

Once I gulped down the medicine Greed removed his hand from my nose and took the cup away. I was gasping for air, I couldn't breth while he was making me drink the medicine.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Greed smirked in sucess.

Greed (**and Ling**)'s Pov-

**Well that was rude, Greed. I bet she couldn't even breth while you were doing that.**

"I couldn't breath!" Lineta started yelling.

**Told ya'.**

"Baka!" Continued yelling, but she automaticaly covered her mouth with her hand like she said something realy bad.

"Baka?" I asked for clarification from the prince or Lineta.

**Baka is Xingeese for **_**stupid, fool, **_**and **_**idoit**_**.**

"Well that wasn't very nice." I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I-I was just mad and-and!" Lineta paniced.

"Whoa, whoa! Just settle down. I was kidding," I said trying to settle down the panicing girl. I placed a hand on her shoulder trying to settle her down more. Well she stopped panicing and looked at me and blushed.

Lineta's Pov-

Greed put his hand on my shoulder. I shut up immediately. If you couldn't tell I have always been socialy acuward, I've only had like 10 friends in my life most of which are dead...

"_Just settle down,_" Greed said. I looked into his eyes and I somewhat saw Ling reflected in them. His selflessness and his sweetness mixed with Greed's disire and compassion. He voice soothed me. It remined me of Ling but also of Greed. I took a deep breath in and let it out, taking Greed's advice.

"Thanks, for everything..." I thanked Greed. He smiled and stood up.

"No problem," Greed said patting my shoulder.

~A few weeks later (When Lineta's arms is healed)~

Lineta's Pov-

It's been a few weeks since I was brought back to the cabin. I've been living with Greed and Ling. But I think I'm onto something. When Greed would go to his "job" working for his "father" he'd bring back some information on his "father's" plans.

The only reason I wouldn't go look for myself is Greed said-

~Flashback~

"Why can't I go scout out myself?" I asked Greed who was getting ready to go to his 'job'. "I strong now."

"You can't go 'cause my pops and my bros know your face now, and if they see it's the end of both of us," Greed said placing his hand my shoulder, knowing it would settle me down. "Stay here," Greed said running off into the shadows of the night, leaving me standing in the doorway.

"And you stay safe..." I said walking back into the broken house.

~End of Flashback~

Greed could only take copies of Father's notes while he was sleeping, so that wasn't often so I didn't have that much to work with. Greed said he'd get the rest tonight, but everytime he left I'd worry that he would get caught and killed. He told me not to worry and he's be fine, but that never helped.

I sat on the bench outside the bedroom looking at what I had so far. I had almost all of the map of amestris with some circles drawn on them. I placed the palm of my hand on my temple in frustration.

"If only I had the last peice," I complained, looking at the map. I heard the sound of somebody walking outside the cabin, I stood up and drew my sword. I couldn't sense and aura because of Greed's "father". His aura covered up everything.

I quickly and quietly ran over to the door ready to attack someone if they weren't Greed or Ling. I heard thee footsteps get closer and closer until they... stopped?

"Huh?" I peeked my head around the corner of the door, lowering my sword. Big mistake. I felt two arms wrap around my mid-section holding my arms in place.

"Got cha' _sweetheart_." _Sweetheart _the only person who calls me that is-

"Greed! What the H*** are you doing?" I strugled to get out of his grasp. He chuckled and let me out of his grasp.

"Well that's not the way you talk to someone who got the last piece of your puzzel," Greed said waving the last piece of his 'father's' plans in his hand.

"You got it?!" I gasped, snatching the piece of paper out of his grasp.

"Yep," He said confidently. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a strong hug. I hugged him so hard I felt him use his ulitimate sheild as he hugged back.

"Thank you," I said running over to the rest of the map, Greed following closely behind me. I quickly placed the last piece of the map into place, and stood up and examined the map.

"On pop's map he connected the circles," Greed instructed me to connected the circles. I picked up the pen laying next my research (a.k.a 'father's' plan) and connected the circles together then stood back and looked at the map.

It was in the shape of a circle, a transmutation circle. But not just any transmutation circle, a human transmutation circle. And in order to open the portal, a cost must be paid... the souls of the nation!

"Greed..." I said not taking my eyes off the shocking reality of what was in front of me.

"What is it? Besides a transmutation circle," Greed asked at my side.

"It's a human transmutation circle," I said looking at him tears filling my eyes. I was scared thinking how many people would die in the transmutation circle.

Greed (**and Ling**)'s Pov-

"A human-D*** it. That's what pop's is planning?!" I exclaimed in outrage.

**T-the whole country?**

"Ngh!" I heard Lineta gasp I then heard a thud. I quickly looked to see if she was ok. She was on her knee with her hand covering her mouth, tears spilling down her cheecks.

I knelt by her and she looked at me and she lunged into me, almost knocking me backwards.

_AnimeTwins101: I know, I know. I've used this scene twice before, but Greed-Ling needed to have some Lineta love too, so I did it. Back to Fluffly moment.

_ She burried her face into my chest and her grip around me tightened as she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her and brushed her hair with my fingers. I started shushing her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. Don't cry, it's all right," I said trying to sooth her.

_AnimeTwins101: Aww! *Takes picture*

Greed: Grr... *goes back to soothing Lineta*

AnimeTwins101: Guess that works for now... I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I got lazy for thhis ending... so bye!


	23. Long Time, Fullmetal

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 22 - Long Time, Fullmetal

_AnimeTwins101: Hello! There is a time skip to where Greed and Lineta get some more allies, so it is a couple week time skip.

Lineta: *Looking around frantically and doesn't hear what AnimeTwins101 said*

AnimeTwins101: Whats up with you?

Lineta: Greed and Ling haven't came back yet...

AnimeTwins101: Don't worry they'll be back soon. *winks*

Lineta: Uhh... ok? Just go ahead and start reading.

_Lineta's Pov-

I paced back and forth on squeaky wooden floor boards, waiting for Greed and Ling to come back. It's almost been a day since I last saw them. I looked at the slightest sound hoping it woud be them, but drawing my sword just incase it wasn't. It was usualy rabbits or deer passing by.

I don't mind being alone, I actualy like solitude sometimes. But I just worry way too much about others is the problem. I sighed then walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Please come back you two, I'm worried..." I talked to myself. _Wow. I'm talking to myself. I realy must be going crazy_. I shook my head, getting the idea out of my head.

"Where are we?" I heard a deep voice grumble from outside. I quickly ran to the side of the door, preesing my back up against the rotting wood.

"We've used this place as a hide out before," I heard a fimiliar voice say.

"Where have I heard that voice before?" I mouthed to myself, careful not to make to much noise on the oncoming intruders. I call them intrudrers because this is kinda my 'house' wether I like it or not.

"And your positive your brother's here?" Another low voice boomed.

"Oh yeah. I know Al better than he knows himself," The familiar voice said. Al... Alphonse?! "This is the only place he'd be." I then heard them walk up towards the door. I turned and faced the doorway, my hand on the handle of the sword.

I saw a boy with a tanish-white coat with a black under shirt thingy and matching black leather pants step in. He also had golden hair tied into a pony, Edward.

"Edward?" I asked tilting my head. He froze and slowly looked at me.

"HOLY CRAP!" He yelled almost falling backwards. "L-Lineta?!" He exclaimed.

"Long time, Fullmetal," I smirked placing a hand on my hip. Wow, I'm acting like Greed...

That's when two large men came bursting through the doorway. One was a blonde with a mustache and glasses. He had a greenish trench coat and a white shirt underneath it. He also had a some jeans with a tan belt.

The other was a little taller than the other, even though they both towered both me and Edward. He had black hair with side burns that almost went into a shape as a beard at the bottom. He was wearing a dark tan trench coat with a darker green turtle neck underneath it, and he had tan pants.

The blone quickly pointed a gun at me.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Ep! Don't shoot!" I said crossing my arms in front of my head. If you couldn't tell, I'm afraid of guns. Well you would be too if your father was killed by one.

"Wait! Don't shoot! She's a friend!" Edward said running in front of me waving his arms. The blonde one lowered his gun. The black haired one grunted.

"Well then, who is she?" The black haired one asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"My name is Lineta," I said trying to be tuff againist the two gaint men with _guns_.

"Okay, _Lineta_," The blonde one started, but egar Edward cut him off before he could finish.

"Is Alphonse here?" Edward asked with hope in his golden eyes.

"Alphonse, no he isn't here. Last time I saw him was in the homunculi's 'father's' lair," I said, "Sorry. Why isn't Alphonse with you?"

"Well-" Edward started.

~After the explaination~

"Ahh..." I said processing all the information that they'd gavin to me.

"What about you? How did _you_ get out of the homunculi's 'father's' lair?" Edward said crossing his arms over his chest.

I opened my mouth about to start telling him when Heinkel started sniffing the air. He then got down on one knee and pointed his gun at the doorway. Edward and Darius quickly got out of the doorway and got down on one knee as well. Darius quickly turned off his lamp. I knelt down next to Edward, my hand hovering over the handle of my sword.

I heard footsteps right outside the door, as the creaked themselves inside the house. The person on his left hand had a red tatoo. But not just any tatoo the _oroboros tatoo_. It was Greed and Ling!

Right when he stepped in, he collasped on the floor. It was Ling, passed out... from hunger. Edward kind of crawled over to Ling.

"Ling... I mean Greed?" Edward asked. Ling's stomauch growled.

"Hun-gry," Ling said. I laughed and stood up.

"Welcome home you two," I said walking over to Ling's side. I placed his arm around my shoulders and hoisted him to his feet.

"Huh?" The rest of the guys said blinking their eyes at the scene they had just seen.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you guys have any food? I'm fresh out, and Ling needs some food." I never liked asking people for help but now Ling needed help so I made an exception.

"I'm sure Mr. Gorilla has some rations that, Ling could eat," Edward offered. Darius mumbled something about working for some pipsqueak that doesn't even know his name.

"That'll work," I said walking back into the room and setting down the passed out prince againist the wall. Edward, Ling, I sat while Darius and Henkel stood up.

~After eating and everyone said why they were there and so yeah... sorry I got lazy -_-'~

Edward's Pov-

Ling was explaining why he was here when he started groaning in pain, Lineta placed her hand on his arm somewhat trying to comfort him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Greed. He's starting to fight back-Ngh!" Ling said clutching his head with his hand. I lunged forward and started hitting the prince on the head.

"Hey!" I yelled at the prince, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Fight em' back you, idiot! Don't let him over power you!" Right as I was going to hit him again something caught my wrist, it was Lineta's hand. She was giving me a 'you're dead meat if you hit him again' look. I gulped and took my hand back to my lap.

"Listen," Ling said, "That guy beneath Central, the one that they call their father. He's gonna open the portal, on _the day of reconing_. I could b wrong about this, but I think you and Al should jump in when he does. It's the best chance you have to get your bodies back."

"Wait a minute," I stopped Ling, "That makes sense and everything, but there's a toll that must be paid to even open the portal," I gasped. _Why, why is he opening the portal?_ "This 'day of reconing' do you know the exact day he's gonna open it?" I asked Ling egarly.

"It's happening-GNH!" Ling said face palming himself.

"Ling!" Lineta said, not knowing what to do, or just not doing anything because she couldn't do anything.

"Ling," I said trying to get his attention. "Come on!" He looked at me with his eyes open.

"I can't hold him much longer. The message," Ling said removing his hand from his face completely. "You got it to Lan Fan, right? You gave her the message?"

"The message?" I asked. Oh yeah. The one written in blood. "Al, gave it to her. And she's doing all right. We don't know where she is but she's safe."

"Ah, thank you Ed. That's good to hear," Ling said a little more releived, but then he face palmed himself again.

"Ling!" I said not knowing what to do.

"Sorry. That's it for me. I'm gone," Ling said then he went silent. Everyone just looked at him, not knowing what to do for him.

"Ngh... D***, that pain in the a** prince. Needs to learn to keep his big mouth shut," A different voice came from Ling's body, Greed.

"Is that you, Greed?" I asked.

"Yeah, what tipped you off?" Greed snapped back at me in an anoyed tone. Henkel pointed a gun at him. "Don't bother," Greed said standing up. "You can't even scratch me with that thing." Lineta stood up beside Greed, as he walked away. "Well see ya' later," Greed said walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey wait," I said standing up. "Aren't you going to capture us?"

"Huh?" He tilted his head backwards. Lineta turned and faced me crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now why would he do that?" She asked Greed turning around behind her.

"Were you even listening to what the prince told you?" Greed asked pointing at himself of emphasis. "I'm working on my 'solo career' now. All these memories came flooding back and I kinda went nutz and attacked Bradley."

"What?" Lineta asked in an almost whisper tone. Her face became flushed when Greed said 'Bradley'.

"Who knows what they'll do to me if I come crawling back?" Greed continued not hearing what Lineta said, "And I didn't realy work well with others so it's probably for the best. And that's, that." Greed turned back around and continued out the door, Lineta following close behind.

"Why don't you guys team up with us?" I blurted out. Greed stopped walking and then Lineta, she looked at Greed. Darius and Henkel looked at me as if I were crazy. "You've got now where to go. Why not come with us?" Greed turned and faced me. He stood there for a second with his mouth slightly opened in surprise, but then he started chuckling.

"Greed?" Lineta asked tilting her a head a little, probably wondering about his mental stability, or maybe that's just me.

"Team up with you?" Greed asked, "You want me to follow you?" I heard the sarcasism in his voice, "Heh heh, thanks for the laugh. Up yours kid! This world is my possesion! Not yours! Now it's a _different_ story if you want to follow me. Your welcome to join _my_ team," Greed said pointing at me. He chuckled and continued walking out of the house. "Later." Lineta followed him out of the house, and they walked out into the night.

_AnimeTwins101: Hello new people with me!

Darius: Hi.

Henkel: Hello.

Edward: Sup!

AnimeTwins101: You guys should realy be saying good bye not hello, this _is _an ending not a begining.

Darius, Henkel, Edward: Huh?!

AnimeTwins101: Bye!


	24. New Team Members

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 23 - New Team Members

_AnimeTwins101: Sup!

Darius: Do we realy get to say hi this time?

Henkel: Or are you just going to trick us again?

AnimeTwins101: You guys can say hi this time...

Ed: Hi!

Darius: Hello.

Henkel: Hi.

AnimeTwins101: Ohh. Sorry but that's all the time we have for this begining. See you guys at the ending! Oh and sorry I haven't posted in a while, writers block. Grr.

Ed, Darius, Henkel: AGAIN?!

Lineta's Pov-

_Bradley?! Why Bradley out of all people?! That b****** killed my family! What did Greed mean by "__All these memories came flooding back..."?_

I was jumping through the trees next to Greed and Ling. Greed was talking to Ling, about 'ruling the world'. He stopped next to a cliff edge, he lifted his hand and clenched it into a fist. I quickly came to a stop and balanced myself by placing my hand on the ruff bark of the tree.

We were getting further away from 'father's' lair, so I could sense aura much better now. The aura of the brittle elder trees to the new born forest animals.

To my right I felt an unsual preasence of three men. One was a young boy, the other two large men; one with a loin aura attached to his aura and the other had a gorrilla attached to his aura. Darrius, Henkel, and Edward!

"Hey, Ling! Wait up!" I heard Edward call. I looked down and to the right and saw the golden haired boy running towards us, with the two large men, Darius and Henkil, trailing behind him.

I jumped out of the tree, and walked over to Greed's side. I woud usualy stay hidden, but I knew these guys weren't any threat to us.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm _Greed_. Not Ling," Greed said rather anoyed tone, facing them.

"It's too difficult to keep track of! I'll just call you Greed-Ling from now on."

_AnimeTwins101: I know that Edward in the show calls the second Greed "Greed-Lin" but in this story I just want to change it to what _I _call him, "Greed-Ling". That's it continue reading~

"No! You will not!" Greed protested.

"Listen to me Greed-Ling. I'll follow you," Edward said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Huh?" Greed and I said together. I bet the looks and our faces were priceless right now.

"I thought about it, and decided to join your team after all," Edward said, a gaint smile plastered on his face. Edward started pointing behind him. " And because these two seem to follow me every where, you've got two chimeras on your team as well."

I guess Darius and Henkil didn't agree with Edward's decision because shortly after Edward said that, they started beating the living crap out of him.

"Huh?" Greed said a stupid(no offense Greed) look still on his face.

"I relized something," The _still_ living Edward said. He was sprawled out on the dirt with foot prints all over him. "I've been a follower ever scince I became a 'Dog of the Military'. I lost my pride a while back." Edward got up on one knee. "So I'm already used to 'rolling over' on comand." He stood up this time. "And besides,there's too much at stake. I can't let any information you've got slip through the craks. Hehe, I can't realy let my ego get in the way."

Greed looked shocked. As if he were recalling something. That was until a gaint smirk appeared on his face.

"Hn, hahaha!" Greed laughed.

"Greed?" I asked, again worring about his metal stability...

"Alright kid," Greed said, and then he pointed at Edward. "But working for me means you have to work in the shadows. I don't want to hear any regrets."

"Give me a break. I've already got a million regrets, what's one more?" Edward replied.

"A-million-and-one," Henkil and Darius answered Edward's question.

"Good. Then it's setled." Greed walk over to Henkil and Darius. I followed behind him. "So then you guys will be working for me too." Greed looked up at the big men, towering over him.

"Doesn't seem like we have much choice," Henkil said.

"I don't care who I follow as long as they feed me," Darius said.

"Well you don't have to worry about that," I mumbled, but not loud enough even for them to hear.

"So," Greed started. "What kind of chimeras are you?"

"He's a lion chimera." I pointed to Henkil, "And he's a gorrilla chimera." I pointed to Darius. They both blinked.

"How did you know that?" Henkil asked.

"We never told you," Darrius added in.

"Uh.. Um.." _Crap. How do I say this?_

"She can sense aura." Greed stuck his thumb at me. "Yeah, _sweetheart_, here has some pretty amazing ablities." _Again with the sweetheart?!_ I could practicaly feel the tick mark on my forehead.

"Oh," Both Henkil and Darius said in unisen.

"Anyway we should get going," Greed said. Henkil and Darius nodded. "Come on, let's go Fullmetal." Edward snapped out of his daze. He nodded and started walking.

Henkil, Darius, and Edward started walking. Greed looked over at me.

"Let's get going ki-" He stopped and corrected himself "Lineta." I hesitated before nodding and followed Greed.

_Did he almost call me kid? That's what Mr. Greed always called me... is that what he meant by __"__All these memories came flooding back..."?_

~Later at a camp site~

It was dusk and our little group decided it was about time to rest. We made a small little camp site in a small opening in the forest. We had some logs for benches, and a fire burning bright in the center of them.

The fire was flickering out, crakling for more wood. Tonight it was cool, you could already feel the dew forming on the grass. We were all huddling close to the dieing fire.

"Lineta, Edward, Darius, Henkil go get some firewood," Greed ordered, rubbing his shivering hands together. We all nodded and went out to fetch some fire wood.

When we were out of earshot Edward said-

"Why did we _all_ have to come? He couldn't have just sent gorllia and lion to get some fire wood," Edward complained.

"Hey!" Darius and Henkil exclaimed.

"Well he _does have_ a point," Henkil said.

"Not _all _of us have to be here," Darius continued.

"Yeah!" Edward cheered.

"But you guys wouldn't want to oppose a _humunculus_. Now would you?" I said to the men. I knew Greed and he didn't like people ignoring his orders.

"Oh yeah..." Edward, Darius, and Henkil said together, sweat dropping.

"I'll go, Greed won't hurt me," I offered, and I didn't want to stay out in the cold woods either. They looked at eachother then back at me.

"Go ahead," Edward said giving me a thumbs-up. I looked at Henkil and Darius, they both nodded.

I smiled and leapt into a tree, and started leaping through the branches. Something didn't feel right, Greed and Ling's aura seemed depleated, depressed.

I jumped faster, and faster until I finaly reached the campsite. I stopped a few yards away from the site. I jumped down and peered around a tree into the opening.

I was standing on the other side of the opening, Greed was on the oposite side of the opening. Greed was sitting there with his head burried in his hands, his back visioucly jerking. As if... as if he were crying.

"I-I killed him! Why did I kill him! Bradley... I'll... I'll kill him!" He violently sobbed.

"G-Greed?" I quietly asked. His head shot up from his hands and he wiped away some tears with his sleeve. He stood up and straightened his clothes.

"Who there?" He asked coldly, his voice threatening to crack. I stepped out from behind the tree, very slowly, making sure not to provoke(spelling?) him. "What are you doing back? Are you guys coming back so soon?"

"N-no. It's just me..." I walked closer to him until I was about a foot away from him. "A-Are you ok?" I stutered, it was never good to have a displeased Greed. I never made Greed mad but I saw him get p***** at other people, and trust me it wasn't pretty.

"Of course I am. Why are you back?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was still trying not to crack.

"Heh, hehe," I giggled, to bug him like he bugged me... all those times..

"What is it?" He snapped. One of his hands curled into a fist and his other arm back, he took a step forward. I gasped at the sudden motion but then regained my sudden flare of courage.

I walked up to him until there was almost no space between us, and wraped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Silly man... it's okay to cry. You can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone, promise," I whispered into his ear. He stood there for a second, silent.

"Promise...?" He asked.

"Mhm, I'll warn you when they come too." That seemed like the end of the tuff guy act beacuse he seemed to just crumble onto me.

It was hard suporting all of his weight. He started sobbing violently again. His arms wrapped shakily around me, his head hung over my shoulder.

"I-I remember... I remember everything! I'll kill Bradley! I'll kill him!" He sobbed, rubbed his back in a soothing matter.

"It's okay... it'll be okay..." I soothed while he cried.

_AnimeTwins101: Awww... *takes a picture*

Lineta: *rolls eyes* whatever, you've taken thousands of pictures by now. What's one more?

AnimeTwins101: Wow... you're okay with this?

Lineta: *nods*

AnimeTwins101: Wow... that's surprising... well bye you guys.

Lineta: *waves goodbye*


	25. Have We Met Before?

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 24 - Have We Met Before?

_AnimeTwins: Hey-o!

Lineta: Hello *Waves*

Greed: Hello ladies *Winks*

Lineta: *Slaps Greed*

Greed: What the H*** Lineta! What was that for?

Lineta: I'm NOT going to let you flirt with the lady readers in LING'S body!

AnimeTwins101: Oh boy... you guys can start reading now... will they ever stop fighting?

Greed and Lineta: WHAT WAS THAT?!

AnimeTwins101: N-Nothing! Bye you guys! See you at the ending!

Lineta's Pov-

Our 'group' has been sitting at the camp fire for a while now. Edward, Darius, and Henkil returned a while ago. But they never knew what happened, your welcome Greed.

Darius threw a log onto the burning embers, sending sparks to engolf the dry wood. The fire then proceeded to roar with energy.

Even with raging fire it was cold as H***. Why couldn't it just warm up? I let out a shiver and I leaned up against Greed... or Ling's shoulder. I don't know who's shoulder it is. It's Ling's body but Greed is in control, so who does it belong to?

"Hm?" Greed looked over at me. He grinned and wraped his arm around me. "Getting tired sweetheart?" I sighed.

"No. I'm just cold."

"Cold? I can fix that," Greed said standing up. He then slid his jacket off, sat next to me and wrapped it around jacket was still warm from being on him, it warmed me up almost imeditaely. "That better?" I nodded. "Good."

After a while I saw him shiver. I'm not suprised, he was in just a short sleeved Xingeese shirt. He gave me his jacket...

Without hesitation wrapped part of the jacket around him, still keeping some of it's warmth on me. He looked at me, a confused look on his face which quickly faded into a grin.

Edward's Pov-

I never knew two people could be so lovey dovey... well besides teacher and Sig. I mean they didn't even mind showing it. Lineta was could so Greed-Ling gave her his jacket. Then _he_ was cold so Lineta shared the jacket. Right now Lineta was comfortbly nuzzled up against Greed-Ling.

If wish they would just be _a little_ less lovey dovey infornt of Henkil, Darius, and I. Lineta... she reminded me of someone... like we've met before. I remember one time back in Dublith-

~Flashback~

Edward's Pov-

We were holding on to teacher's hands. She wanted to pick up somethings for dinner so Al and I came along.

"So what do you boys want for dinner?" Teacher asked.

"I want stew!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me.

"Is that ok with you Alphonse?" Teacher asked Al.

"Yeah!" He nodded.

"Well then, stew it is," Teacher said.

After a short amount of silence teacher said-

"You boys know... something's been bothering me..." She said stopping and looking up. Al and I stopped by her sides.

"What is it, teacher?" Al asked.

"Nothing, I just had a feeling you guys didn't put the broom away. Good thing you guys _always_ put the broom away. Right?"

Al and I stood there in silence. We forgot to put the broom away... a-and we couldn't tell her that or she'd _kill_ us.

"_Right, boys?_" Teacher said again. We reamained silent. "You mean you two _didn't _put the broom away...?" Al and I slowly nodded our heads, and started running away from her.

"S-She's going to kill us when she catches us!" Al said.

"D-don't worry she won't catch us!" I said. We both looked at eachother(still running) and nodded. But not before we ran into something.

We went tumbling down. Before we knew it we were lifted up above the ground.

"Ah! Brother!" Al exclaimed. The person we ran into stood up, and brushed herself off.

She had dark brown hair, with bangs framing her face and a short pony tail. She was wearing a blue and white... I believe Xingeese shirt, with saggy white pants and black shoes.

"Now why don't you two boys appologize to the young lady?" I looked back at the man holding us up. He looked like p***** off teacher.

"Oh, no it's fine," The girl said.

"No, they need to learn how to treat a lady," The man said, the girl sighed.

"We're sorry!" Al cried.

"Al! Don't give in so easy!" I shouted.

"You should say sorry," The man held me up to his face.

"Edward! Alphonse!" I heard teacher yell.

"Ep!" Al and I yelled in unisen.

~End of Flashback~

Lineta's Pov-

Edward was starting to creep me out. He was staring at me for a while, a blank expression on his face, and his mouth hanging open a little... ok I've had enough!

"Edward." I snapped my fingers at him. He blinked then shook his head.

"What's with the staring Fullmetal?" Greed said rather protectively.

"U-Uh. I was just remembering something," Edward stuttered.

"Remembering what?" Henkil asked.

"Tell us, at least it'll give us something to talk about," Darius said. Edward looked at Darius and Henkil, then sighed.

"Fine," Edward said. "I just was remebering something from when I was young. Al and I were in Dublith, finishing training with teacher a couple of years ago." in Dublith... a couple years ago... "And one day when we were running from teacher, we accidentaly ran into a girl." Ran into a girl... "And then her father freaked at us." Father freaked... Greed!

"T-That was me!" I exclaimed.

"It was?!" Edward said almost falling off the log he was sitting on.

"I remeber two little golden haired boys running into me when I was little, in Dublith. And Greed freaked out at them."

"Hey..." Greed mumbled when I said he(well the first Greed) freaked out at them.

"Wait Greed was your, father?" Edward asked with a very confused look on his face. "I thought humunculi couldn't have offspring. And besides I thought you were from Xing, not Amestris."

"Well, I grew up in Xing until I was 10..." I started, but stoped "I don't want to bore you guys with my depressing life story."

"Don't worry. The only life story we'd get bored from is Fullmetal's," Darius said sticking thumb at Edward.

"Hey!" Edward said.

"Heh. Well when I was..."

~After explaination(Lazy author :P)~

"So that's about it," I said wrapping up my story. Darius, Henkil, and Edward were sitting there with their mouths hanging open. "Uhh.." I looked at Greed, and he looked at me. I tilted my head towards the other guys.

"Oh. I've got this," He said looking at the guys. He cupped his hands over my ears and muffledly yelled "You guys snap out of it!" The guys fell over from his yelling. Greed removed his hands. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Oh no problem," I said brushing it off rather quickly. The guys started getting back up mumbling, let's say not happy things under their breath.

~After another little bit(sorry I'm lazy, I'm writing this at night...)~

Everybody was getting pretty tired, it was about... 11 o' clock I'd guess. But then I don't have a clock to check.

The fire was flickering out again but it was late and everyone was too lazy to change it. The guy, besides Greed, had already fallen asleep.

I told Greed and Ling that I'd just stay up but he insisted of staying up with me or we both go to sleep, either way he didn't want me to be alone sleeping or awake.

I was leaning up against a tree trunk, barely keeping conconcusness(spelling?). Greed was laying his head on a log and staring up at the sky.

"Hey, Lineta," Greed whispered. "Come over here."

"Yes, sir," I said walking over to his side and kneeling. I pulled my arm and made me lay down next to him.

"Look at the stars, they're beautiful tonight..." He said. I looked up at the skies and saw that the sky was crystal clear and the stars were blinking in the sky.

"Wow... you just want me to fall asleep faster don't you?" I asked Greed. He hesitated before answering.

"Yep, will you?" He asked.

"Sure..." I said curling up against him, I felt myself blush doing this. He chuckled slightly.

"Good night _Sweetheart_..."

"Good night _Pride_..."

_AnimeTwins101: There we go!

Greed and Lineta: *Sleeping*

AnimeTwins101: Ohh... I should be quiet... Please review~ and that's all I have to say bye you guys~


	26. I'm Hungry

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 25 - I'm Hungry

_AnimeTwins101: Sorry I haven't posted lately, school, drama club(tech crew), extra credit, and HOMEWORK!

Greed and Lineta: ... ok...

AnimeTwins101: Well you guys don't understand the stress of school!

Greed and Lineta: Uh huh...

Animetwins101: Whatever! Just start reading now...

Lineta's Pov-

We woke up a little past dawn, and started on our path to who knows where. Everyone besides me was complaining by now. I was leaping through tree branches above the path... more like where ever they were walking, it wasn't realy a path.

Greed was leading the group, his arms behind him and a stern look on his face: as if he were a drill sargent. As for the rest of his 'batalion'(besides me again) were barely able to keep up.

This was _so _great! I wasn't able to leave that cabin for weeks! The only thing I could do in that cabin was clean, and cook the food that Greed and Ling brought to me. Trust me that cabin was spot-less.

"Ugh... when do we get to take a break," Edward whined.

"Who knows. Maybe five minutes maybe two hours," Greed replied.

We walked(me leaping) in silence for a couple seconds until Greed, once again broke the silence.

"Hey, Lineta." I hurrily jumped out of a tree a little ahead of him and faced him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do have any food on you? The prince is getting hungry."

"No." but then something hit me, "But I can get some." his eyes glistened with curiousity.

"Hm? It doesn't involve me spending money does it?" Greed said a little less enthusiasticaly.

"No." I shook my head. "It's all free."

"Free? I like the sound of that." The corners of his mouth curled into a sly grin. "We'll set up camp here. You go get the food, _sweetheart_." Grr! Seriously again with the 'sweetheart'?! Wait I have an idea to have him stop calling me that... for the moment anyway.

"Do you want me to get the food or not?" I threatened Greed.

"Yeaaahhhh, I do," He said a bit sceptialy.

"Then no more calling me 'sweetheart'." He sighed.

"Aw... fine," He started waving his hand in annoyance. "Just go get the food... princess." I sighed.

"Well at least it's not sweetheart," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing. I just said 'I'll be back with some food'," I said running off to get some food.

Edward's Pov-

That girl, Lineta, said she'd be back with some food like 15 minutes ago. And she's _still_ not back!

"D*** it, where is she?" I complained, leaning up against a tree. Darius, Henkil, Greed, and I were all waiting in a small opening for Lineta. Henkil sugested that we choose an obvious place to wait for her. Greed said it wouldn't matter but it would help her find us.

"Yeah, _where_ is she?" Darius agreed, his stoumaugh growling.

"She should be back by now..." Greed closing his eyes leaning up against a tree as well. We stood in silence for a while until something bizzare happened-

We heard a whistling in the air, and looked up. In the space in between the umbrella of trees, an scuward shape apeared.

"Huh?" We all said in unisen.

As the object was about to hit the ground we all covered our heads and faces. _**Thud!**_ We slowly peered at the fallen object. It was a deer?

"A-A deer?" I more asked then stated. It was a light tan deer with white on it's underbelly, it also had two dark brown antlers a top it's head: obviously a male.

_Animetwins101: Okay, I know the deer probably would't survive that fall but in my world it would ^^ so onward with the story.

Lineta's Pov-

I decided that instead of going and buying somethings to eat that I would just hunt it... hopefully that isn't illeagel(spelling?) now that I think of it...

Anyway, I had already caught 3 rabbits, 2 foxes, and one male deer; speaking of was getting pretty heavy. You know they are getting pretty close in range, so I _could_ just throw it...

I looked at the deer and caulculated: with my sterength and the short distance, it would most likely make it. And it was getting heavy... yep I'm throwing it, I can't stand dragging it another foot.

I grabbed it by two hooves in each hand, and starting swinging it around and around, until I had enough momentum, I let go. It went whisteling through the air.

"I guess that works.." I shrugged. I then adjusted my hold on the rabbits and foxes: one fox in one hand, one rabit in the other hand, one fox on one of my shoulders, and the last two rabbits on my other shoulder.

I picked up my pace towards the boys. I bet they are starving as H***. And if I don't hurry, Ling will pass out... again.

I pushed a branch out of my way and saw that they were on the other side of the foliage. I smilied, seeing as Ling hadn't passed out yet.

"Hope you guys like venison," I said rather cheerfully.

"You mean were going to eat that?" Darrius said rather puzzled, pointing at the deer carcus.

"Yep-"

"Yay~!" Ling cheered... wait Ling?!

"L-Ling?" I asked the cheerful prince. It was obviously Ling: the squinty eyes, the happy expression, and even... his arua. It seemed, _different_.

"Yep~"

"That greedy b****** let you take control?" Edward asked in disbelief. Ling, somewhat ignored Edward's question and ran over to me and gave me a giant bear hug, not seeming to notice the dead animals hanging from me.

He swung me around, saying that he'd missed talking to me and was excited for some good cooked venison. He stopped spining, and set me down. I looked up at his face: he had his normal squinty eyed ear-to-ear smile. And for once I felt like, nothing bad ever happened to me... I was still back in Xing with him he was my best friend, my true love, and now my only family...

~After cooking, and eating(lazy author :P)~

Ling(**and Greed**)'s Pov-

Lineta must've been tired from last night because after she ate she layed on me falling asleep almost instantly. Last night she only slept and hour, worrying about _King Bradley_...

**You know, when a woman falls alseep on you that means she likes you~ so indierectly she likes me.**

I sighed at Greed's coment and went to creasing the back of her head. Her back slowly rised then lowered once again. She whimpered slightly.

It was amazing, seeing a warrior of her stature sleeping in a trusting, fragile, and peaceful way. Usualy you don't see bodygaurds sleep, they usualy watch you sleep and make sure _your _safe _not_ _themselves_.

**She isn't like any bodygaurd because she isn't **_**like**_** other bodygaurds.**

"How so?" I asked quietly, no wanting to wake the sleeping warior.

**Well you don't kiss your other bodygaurds do you? Or are the only family left to them? No. Your just that to Lineta, no one else.**

I didn't know what to say to that. Without a doubt it was absolutely true, she was more than that even...

_AnimeTwins101: Done! Hope you guys enjoyed my unrealalistic propotion part~

Lineta: Sure. But any who we would like to thank some people. Ling if you would.

Ling: Sure thing~ AnimeTwins101 would like to thank **Angelic Fluffle **for mentioning her and this story in her story.

Lineta: And also **YumeNina **for being Awesome~

AnimeTwins101: Yep that is about it. Thank you guys for reading~


	27. Ultimate Shield

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 26 - Ultimate Shield

_AnimeTwins101: Sup homiez~

Ling and Lineta: Hello~

AnimeTwins101: Wow Greed must realy be in a giving mood, letting Ling take over a lot now.

Lineta: Yeah.

Ling: *Just Smiling*

AnimeTwins101: Anywho, I got (kind of) a request to add some more action.

Lineta: It was a guest who reviewed "I like this one, I hope there is a bit more action in the next few"

Ling: So that's what we are gona do~

AnimeTwins101: Yep. I won't hold you back anylonger. GO READ~!

_Lineta's Pov-

"_Come on_," I begged.

"Why me?" Greed asked rubbing his temples with his hands and closing his eyes in frustration. "Why not the fullmetal sh-" He stoped and 'corrected' himself "_alchemist_."

Edward grummbled something and glared holes at Greed, and rolled his eyes. Darius and Henkil covered their mouths while they laughed at the alchemist.

"_Because,_ your the _only_ one I would have a _fair_ fight against. _And_ if I don't train, I'll get _killed_ much_ easier_." Greed's eyes widened at the last part as he took in a deep breath.

I think went _to_ _far_... I shouldn't said that...

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean that. I-I was ju-just, uh-um..." I stutered. Greed closed his eyes and sighed.

"Your probably right thought." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. I smilied but, it was a guilty smile. I shouldn't said that... "But not here. Were going to find a _less populated_ area."

"Mmhm." I nodded my head in agreement. "Let's go then." I smilied, a sliver of guilt still lingering in my smile.

While we walked to a 'less populated' area, I remebered one time when-

~Flashback~

"Why should I?" Mr. Greed crossed his arms over chest. "Why can't you just spar with Dorrochett or Martel? Why does it have to be me?" I have been _trying_ to convince Mr. Greed to spar with me, but it obviously hasn't been working _too_ efficiently.

"_Because_ I've trained with everyone _else. _But I haven't trained with you yet." I looked at Mr. Greed with giant puppy dog eyes, hoping it would help me... for once.

Greed was trying to keep a poker face, and I tried to keep the puppy dog face. We were in eachother's faces.

"N. O."

"Pleeeeaaaassssseeee."

We kept the 'staredown' until little Bido ran by. He ran right past use but then backed up to see what he just passed by.

"Huh?" Bido blinked, not knowing what to make of the situation. Mr. Greed and I looked at Bido.

"What?!" Mr. Greed and I said at the exact same time.

"Ep!" Poor little Bido scurried off. I looked back at Mr. Greed, still having the pupy dog face on. Mr. Greed looked back at me then sighed.

"Fine whatever. Let's just go to the roof first." He then mumbled "I don't want to break anything".

"Yay~" I cheered with a clap. And without thinking I ran ahead of Mr. Greed and snatched his large wrist then started running towards the roof, dragging the unexpecting Mr. Greed behind me.

~Once on the Roof~

Mr. Greed placed his hands on his hips.

"Ok, let's just lay down some 'ground rules'," Mr. Greed instructed. I nodded. "One:" Held held up a number one on one of his hands for empathsis, "No killing. I know it's obvious, but just no killing."

"Heh, mkay."

"Two:" Held held up two fingers on one of his hands "No jumping to other rooves, it's not fair."

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay last rule." He let his hand(and arm) hang by his side once again. "If it get's too much just tell me, we can stop." He rubbed the back of his kneck with his hand and looked up, "I've never fought a kid before."

"Don't worry." I crossed my arms behind my back, "I've never fought a humunculus before, so it'll be about fair." I smilied.

_AnimeTwins101: Okay in this part(yes I am going to include the fight... even though it's just like 5 seconds...) Lineta does NOT know about Greed's ultimate shield yet. She does know that he is a humunculus and has advanced healing powers, like any humunculus, BUT NOT the ultimate sheild. Okay that's it. Keep~a~readin'~

Mr. Greed did a cross between a laugh and a grunt.

"Okay let's do this kid," Mr. Greed said rather enthusiastically. Probably because he called me 'kid'.

"Okay, Mr. Greed," I said walking over a little so we'd have _some_ distance between us before we start. Mr. Greed did the same.

I drew my sword from it's sheath, and pointed it front of me. Mr. Greed just stood there, still acknowledging that I had drawn my sword, but didn't even bother getting a weapon ready.

I blinked. Was he realy serrious? I know I'm just a kid, but I am also a bodygaurd. So why does he think he can fight me _unarmed_.

"Aren't you going to get something to arm yourself with?" I asked.

"Why _would_ I need to? I'm a _humunculus_ after all," Mr. Greed said rather blantly.

"Fine then." Mr. Greed arched an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"I won't fight an un-armed opponent with a weapon, so I won't fight with a wea-"

"No," Greed cut me off, "I think _I'll_ be fine if fight without a weapon, you on the other hand _should_ use the weapon."

From that we had a short argument about using a weapon or not, Mr. Greed finaly won though. He said he wouldn't use a weapon and _I_ would use one.

"Ready?" Mr. Greed asked, one hand on his hip and the other dangling by his side causualy.

"Yeah. Let's do this," I replied confidently.

"Then go a-" I didn't listen to the last part as I sprinted at the humunculus. In our little 'agreement' I agreed to use a kunai instead of my sword, it would do less damage.

I lunged near Mr. Greed's arm with the kunai in hand, cutting the arm would do less damage and it would heal a lot faster than a head shot.

Mr. Greed stepped aside, the blade barely skidded across his skin... but his skin was an odd color and didn't cut through. It sparked instead of slicing.

"What?" It was so shocking I tripped over my own feet and fell face first into the concrete. "Ouch," I mumbled flipping over, a hand on my throbbing face.

"You ok kid?" I took my hand off my face. Mr. Greed was standing there with his hand outstretched, I gladly took it. He pulled me right to my feet.

"Yeah..." I look down.

"Hm? What's the deal?"

"What happened with your arm, and my sword?" Mr. Greed looked a little shocked.

"Oh about that..." He put his arms behind his neck, "I think it's better if I show you."

"Okay." I nodded.

"I don't realy show this to people, _but_ you kind of _already_ figured it out. So why not?" Greed said while taking off his fur collared vest and dropping it on the ground.

To my amazement starting at his hands and crawling up his arms and covering his sking was a smooth blue coating, it covered in a wasy that looked like deconstucting alchemy. Once it got to his head it transformed into a morphed- what looked like a demon's(but Mr. Greed in my mind would _never_ be consider a demon) - face.

"**Kinda see why I don't show people this much?**" Mr. Greed's mouth didn't move when he talked. The form didn't realy scare me, it was the voice. It sounded so much like the _Truth's_ voice.

"Some people can be judgemental. But luckily I'm not." I smilied.

Mr. Greed transformed back to his 'normal' form.

"Heh. That's why I like you kid," Mr. Greed said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

~End of Flashback(sorry that the fight scene was lame :)~

I sighed. There was no way of going back to that simpiler life... only going forward on this new paved path. Greed and 'the gang'(including me) decided to take a nap in a deserted town, and train in the morning.

I layed up against Greed(and Ling's) side. I slowly drifted into sleep instead of staying awake like usual. Big mistake.

_AnimeTwins101: I'M SORRY THAT WAS THE LAMEST FIGHT SCENE EVER! Next couple chapies will hopefully be better(sorry guest).

Lineta: STOP SAYING CHAPIE!

AnimeTwins101: I'll say CHAPIE if I want to!

Ling:*Still smiling* Bye you guys. See you next time~!


	28. The Harber Twins

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 27 - The Harber twins

_AnimeTwins101: Hiya~ The others couldn't join me because... _something_ has happened to them. Mwahahahaha-*Hack* stupid bug... Greed's rubbing off on me.

Greed: What is that supose to mean?

AnimeTwins101: AH! H-How did-wh-when did- HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

Greed: *Shrugs*

AnimeTwins101: *Sigh* just get to the story.

_Lineta's Pov-

"Pssst..." Something hissed at me.

"Ngh..." I moaned in response. It didn't seem to like my response because it-

"PST! Wake up," It snapped. The second one was more effective because it woke me out of my sleepy daze. My eyes quickly shot open.

I quickly looked around my enviroment. Well I wasn't in the woods any more. I was in a-by the looks of it- a simple rotting wood cabin, with no furnature what-so-ever. Just a simple oil-burning lamp in one of the corners. The door was just a pice of purplish-pink fabric lightly waving in the cool breeze, the fabric itself didn't even cover the entire door frame. If the fabric was supose to act like a door it wasn't doing it very convincingly.

"Lineta." I looked to my left: to the origin of the voice. The voice was obviously-

"Greed? What the H*** is going on?" I whisper-scolded him.

I was still leaning up against his shoulder, to his left was: Edward, Henkil, and Darius(in that order). I was lucky that I was still sitting next to Greed and not Edward, I wouldn't need Greed pulling on my leg about 'double dating' him and Ling.

"Beats me," He shrugged, "Just woke up here, with our hands and feet bond." I quickly looked down, my hands were tied together as well as my feet were tied together. I looked down our little 'line' of a group, they also had their hands and feet bond together, "Must've done it while we were sleeping."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I should've stayed awake, this-"

"Ah, just don't start. It wasn't your fault, you needed the sleep anyway." I sighed in defeat.

"Okay... do you know who did this?" I asked.

"Have no idea," Henkil replied.

"Just woke up here," Darius added in. I sighed, again this was getting us no where.

"Okay, first things first, we need to-" before I could even finish I was cut off by someone- more like two people- at the door.

"Well if it isn't-" One started, cut off by the other.

"Little, Leana Larcima," The other finished.

Greed (**and Ling**)'s Pov-

The two men were standing in the door way, one on each side. The both had giant smilies plastered on their faces.

They both wore muted tan, short sleeved shirts with matching muted tan pants, and also matching dark brown sandals. The only difference was the redish-marun(spelling?) striped sashes they wore, one of them went from the left shoulder to the waist and the other went from the right shoulder to the waist.

Their hair and eyes were also identical. They were dark tan-skinned with snow white hair cut very short(They both kinda look like Scar with their hair cuts) and also piercing ruby red eyes. Both of them looked like they were about 20.

"Ishbalans," Edward gasped.

"It's Lineta Larcina..." Lineta mumbled under her breath. They both blinked.

"What was that?" They asked(at the exact same time) putting a hand up to their ears, mirroring eachother.

"IT'S LINETA LARCINA!" Lineta yelled at the men. They almost fell backwards.

"Okay, okay!" The one with the sash over his right shoulder said.

"Were sorry!" The other said.

"Who are these clowns?" I whispered through gritted teeth.

"Ahk!" They said together. "Clowns?! How dare you call us 'clowns'! Just who do you think you are?!"

"If you first answer _my_ question: Just _who_ _are_ you guys?" The one with the sash over his right shoulder decided to answer my question first, again-

"I'm Aviel Harber! The younger Harber twin!" Aviel anounced.

"I'm Dotan Harber! The older Harber twin!" Dotan proclaimed.

"Uh-huh..." I mumbled.

"Now you guys! What are _your_ guys names?" The Harber twins said in unisen.

Lineta's Pov-

Our group went down the line saying their names.

"Darius."

"Henkil."

"Edward."

And then Greed's turn came.

"Greed," He said rather annoyed.

"Greed?" Dotan asked.

"What kind of name is that?" Aviel asked.

"We asked for your real name," Daton said.

"That _is_ my real name," Greed said tauntingly, a grin on his face.

I need to stop this because if they ask why his name is 'Greed' they wouldn't be happy in the answer "Oh yeah, he's an artificaly created human. And he's made by alchemy~".

To my amazement I thought of something-

"_**He's a Gemni**_," I said in Ishbalan. You should've seen everyone else's faces, even Aviel and Daton's faces were hilarious. The Harber twins blinked a couple times then shook their heads, in unisen but still mirrored.

_AnimeTwins101: Okay this is NOW how it's going to work when somebody says something in a language OTHER THAN ENGLISH(AMESTRIAN), it'll say [name] said in [languae], and that's the language they are speaking in and it will also be **bolded** and _italic_. Okay? Even if if isn't I'm doing it. BACK TO DA STORY~

_ "You speak _Ishbalan_?" The Harber twins said in unisen(and in English/Amesrtian).

"_**Yes, I take you both do to**_," I said in Ishbalan.

"_**Yes, we do. And what do you mean by he's a Gemni**_?" Daton replied in Ishbalan.

"_**He has a-what you would call a- 'split personality'. One moment he'll be Greed and the next he'll be Ling Yao. Right now he's Greed, and by his name you can already tell he's greedy**_," I answered in Ishabalan.

"Ah, well that makes sense," They said in unisen.

"Yeah..." I said leaving the conversation now dead.

"So is 'Greed' goth?" Aviel asked.

"NO!" Greed shouted at them, "I AM NOT 'GOTH'!"

The Harber twins fell backwards that time. I looked over at p***** off Greed, he had an evil aura surrounding him.

"Greed," I hissed.

"What?" He snarled back, still ticked from Aviel's question.

"Stop it." I cleared my through as the Harber twins were getting up.

"Huh?" They said in unisen.

"What is it?" Daton asked.

"I was going to ask, why are we here in the first place?"

"Yeah we just wake up here hands and feet tied together-" Darius started.

"Then you guys come in here and put on a performance," Henkil added. The Harber brothers seemed to ignore that last part.

They both rubbed the back of their necks with thier hands(mirrored).

"About that-" Aviel started.

"It's actually a funny story..." Daton continued.

"We thought you guys were going to turn in our little 'camp' here," They said in unisen.

"You won't-" Daton asked to be cut off by Aviel.

"Turn us in-" Aviel continued.

"_Right?_" They both asked.

"No. Why would we?" I almost laughed, in the middle of sentance. "Now can you let us go?"

"Yeah!" Daton cheered.

"Don't worry you'll be out in no-time!" Aviel added in. They both pulled out knives, that had been in holisters, hung on a piece of twine on their waists.

Daton's Pov(sorry I had to choose one)-

Just as I was going to start cuttin little Lea-I mean Lineta's ropes she just stood up, holding the ropes in one hand.

"Here you go," she said causualy, handing me the ropes.

I knew Aviel was thinking the same thing because we both said-

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT?!"

_AnimeTwins101: I hope you guys liked it~

Daton and Aviel: You know we did~!

Greed: Just shut up!

Aviel: No you gothy!

Greed: Why you little-

Lineta: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! *Holding back Greed*

AnimeTwins101 and Daton: Oh boy...

AnimeTwins101: See you guys next time...


	29. The Refugee Camp

Lineta's Saga

Chapter 28 - The Refugee Camp

_AnimeTwins101: Heya guys~!

Harber Twins: Hi!

Greed: Shut up!

Harber Twins: Nevar!(spelled wrong on purpose)

Greed: Lineta, can't you "take care of" them *evil aura surround Greed*

Lineta: No way! They're my friends!

Harber Twins, Greed, and Lineta: *arguing*

AnimeTwins101: *sweat drops* Just start reading the story...

_Daton's Pov(again sorry I just had to choose one of them)-

It seems like forever since last time Lineta was here. She was so small and childish: she seems like a different person now...

~Flashback(about 4ish years ago)~

Aviel and I had just turned 16. Even now we _still_ dressed the same, I doubt we would ever not dress the same. Not that it bugged me.

We were walking on the edge of our little 'camp'. As young adults our job was to protrol and capture any threats, if any body turned us in: our lives would once again be ruined.

Our camp was resting on the border of the dessert and Amestris. But we had heard the Elders talking of moving our camp near the edge of Central, they didn't want to leave this country even after the war, but they didn't want to be close to what remained of Ishbal. So moving there wouldn't be _so_ bad.

"This is _so_ borning!" Aviel and I winned.

"Nothing-" I started.

"Ever-" Aviel continued.

"Happens!" We finished.

We stopped walking, we have been on 'gaurd duty' for about an hour, watching the sand whisp away in the wind.

"It's not like-" I started once again.

"Somebody's just going to walk right into the camp!" Aviel finished my thought again. If you couldn't tell, Aviel and I had a habbit of talking together and doing things together.

As if on cue, a little girl walked up to us. She had dark brown hair that was ruffled up, and a fadded blue and white Xingeese looking shirt. Also she had worn out white pants, and a beat-up cream coat to top it off. And her eyes, they were violet-purple, but the worst part was that they looked as if she was ready to just die, no hope was in them.

"I-Is this... did I make it-to... to _Amestris_?" The girl stuttered in a raspy voice. Aviel and I blinked at the girl's sunden question.

"Yeah-" Aviel started this time.

"This is-" I continued.

"Amestris," We said together.

"Ah... that's good... I-I finaly made it..." And with that she just fell to the ground.

"Ah! A-Are you okay?!" Brother and I gasped going to either side of the girl.

She was face down in the sand crying.

"N-No... I'm not... I'm only... I'm the only one... I'm the only one left..." She said in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry, mom, dad... I'm so sorry... it's my fault... I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..."

Brother and I looked at eachother. Not knowing what to make of this little girl.

Aviel went to go ask the Elders of what to do with her. We couldn't just leave her here. But we couldn't just take a random stranger in, could we? I mean we could hide her in our hut, no one would look there, or-no! No, no, no, no, no! I know nothing about this girl! She could be a cold killer! But she still is just a little girl...

"Yeah, she's over there!" I heard Aviel tell(rather loudly) to the Elder.

"Yes, I can see her, you don't have to yell."

"Sorry Elder..."

Aviel was walking along side one of the Elders. The Elder was the one with the beard and I couldn't remember his name... yeah...

_AnimeTwins101: Okay here's what happens: The Harber twins eventualy convince the Elder to let her stay with them until she's recovered. Also I am not going to describe the Harber twins again just for time's sake. Okay now to Lineta's point of veiw~

_Lineta's Pov(still Flashback)-

I was barely able to open my eyes. I just crossed that reched(spelling?) desert. Why... Why did I even do it-cross the desert. It seems impossible, but I somehow managed to do it. And for what? Running away from the past? I realy must be a nutcase...

I was in a tanish tent, with flaps for doors. I was also laying apon some hasy blankets that looked as if they were just thrown into place, and a couple rags acting as a pillow.

"Hey! You're awake!" To my right two boys were sitting there, both verry excited. "We thought you died!" They once again talked in unisen.

I was unsure of how to answer the two boys. By the looks of it, they were Ishbalans. I had heard of the conflict of Amestris and Ishbal, and how Ishbalans were scattered around in rufugee camps. Is that where I ended up? A refugee camp?

I opened my mouth, about to say something but-

"Is she feeling better?" An older man's voice came from the doorway. I tried to look over, but a crink in my neck shot pain through out my body.

"Ngh..." I mumbled. I was about to rub my sore neck with my hand I reliezed that it was bandaged(my hand). "W-What happened?" I asked in a quiet raspy voice.

"We don't know, ourselves," The older man said.

He had a snowy white long beard with a matching white patch of hair on the top of his head. Some age spots riddled the bare part of his scalp. His skin was wrinkled and tanned, also his eyes were ruby red. He was obviously an Ishbalan, just like the two boys. He wore a redish-maron scarf, and a tan shirt, also the same tan colored pants.

"You just walked into our camp, and colapsed," The older man explained.

"Heh, sorry about that. I'll just be going-" I tried sitting up but fell instantly, sending pain throught my sore body. I had to grit my teeth from crying out in pain.

"No! You're in realy bad condition!" The two boys said together once again.

"Yeah... I really messed up this time..." I sighed. "Thank you... for saving me..."

"No problem!" The boys said together aain.

"Just one question: Why were you out alone in the desert? Don't you have a family, that worries about you?" The older man asked.

"No. That's one of the reasons I crossed the desert-"

"You crossed the dessert?!" The boys exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Why-" One of the boys stated.

"It's-" The other continued.

"Dangerous!" They finished together.

"Because, my family was murdered, along with my fellow village members, were burtaly murdered. I-I was the only one left living..." It was still so hard saying that, it didn't feel right...

They remained silent for a moment. Before the older man talked again.

"Don't worry, about the same thing happened to us, durring the burtal war. Stay here as long as you wish," He said, a generous smile.

"I'm going to stay until I'm fully recovered, if that's okay."

"Indeed," The older man replied.

"Yay~!" The twins-I presume- cheered. The older man stood up and was in the door way when he said-

"Your job -until she leaves- is to take care of her." He chuckled before leaving.

"Aww..." They said in unisen once more.

"Don't worry. I'm not _that_ hard to take care of." I smiled.

-Two weeks later-

I was getting along with the Ishbalans verry well. I also made a friend, Kefira, was her name. She was 14 and she's always brag about her boy friend, and anything she could beat me at. Which was hardly anything.

I was over staying my vist by _a lot_. But no one besides me noticed. I felt as I were just using them at this point.

"Kefira," I interupted her boyfriend rant.

"Huh? What is it, Lineta?" She asked concernly.

"I think I'm going to leave."

"What?!" She exclaimed, if you couldn't tell I was one of her _only_ friends. No one else could realy stand her. "You can't!"

"Heh, I'm just going to go for a little while. But I'll come back and visit," I said trying not to make it a big deal. But I doubt that I _could_ come back and visit anytime soon.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-but what am I supose to do?" She cried, her tears were over-dramatic waterfalls.

"You still have your boyfriend," I said. That seemed to cheer her right up.

"Yeah!" She hugged me verry hard. "Just come back soon, you hear me?" She released me from her hug.

"Yep."

And with that, I said go bye to my friends and was on the road again.

_AnimeTwins101: There done. Sorry this one was kind of depressing at some points. Don't worry it's get happier.

Kefira: Will I be coming back in soon?

AnimeTwins101: Yep.

Kefira: Yeah~! So it WILL get better in this story!

AnimeTwins101: What do you mean?

Kefira: Nothing. Got to go bye you guys! *runs away*

AnimeTwins101: Get back here! *chases after Kefira*


End file.
